Moving On, Without Him
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Well, my latest Seiya and Usagi creation. Basically Seiya wants to get back to Usagi but there is a lot standing in his way...the outer senshi are no problem compared to this.
1. Letters

OK well here is my latest story...UM it's a Seiya/Usagi story to warn you guys...Umm.hope you like it!  
  
"Usagi, detention is over." Mrs. Kimset called, from her desk. "But would you mind  
coming up here to talk to me."   
Usagi sighed, she had thrown a fit when she had found out that her homeroom teacher  
was actually her teacher from middle school Ms. Haruna. After the teacher that had  
tormented her in middle school had married and had a child she had decided to move  
up to high school and teach the student there.   
"Usagi I actually need to talk to you about a couple things." Usagi nodded, "I was  
wondering if maybe you could baby-sit for me tomorrow night?"   
Usagi looked surprised, "You, you want me to baby-sit for you?"   
Mrs. Kimset smiled, "Yes I do. You know Usagi-Chan I don't hate you. Sure I wish  
you could make it to class on time." she smiled, "But I actually like you."   
"You do?" Usagi asked surprised.   
Mrs. Kimset laughed, "Yes, I do."   
"Sure I can baby-sit for you. What time do you want me to be there?" Usagi asked.   
"Is about 7 OK? We are going to a dinner theater so we wont be home until a little  
after 12."   
Usagi nodded, "OK I can do it. Because tomorrow is Friday. Was there something  
else?"   
"Yes, actually. Is there something wrong Usagi-Chan?"   
Usagi shook her head, "No, why would there be?"   
Mrs. Kimset shrugged, "I don't know, you just have been yourself this year."   
Usagi smiled, "I'm just growing up that's all. Can I go now?"   
"Yes, you may go." With those words Usagi turned to leave "And Usagi try to make it  
on time tomorrow."   
Usagi nodded, "Yes, mam."   
  
Usagi was deep in thought as she walked home. She had been asked several times  
over the past couple months if she was OK, and she had responded in the same way  
to everyone. Her parents had asked her first, then Naru-Chan and Umino-Kun, Motoki  
and now Mrs. Kimset, other people to had asked her. The only people who hadn't  
were any of her senshi friends. But then again Usagi didn't blame them, a lot was  
going on in their lives also.   
In 2 weeks it would be exactly a year since the ordeal with Galaxia, or rather Chaos.  
Usagi knew all of her friends had changed dramatically, she knew secretly that  
Minako-Chan and Ami-Chan still secretly mourned for Yaten-kun and Taiki-kun, everyone missed the Starlights, but not as much as the 3, wait no 2, I mean three *hell* Usagi was tired of fighting herself all the time.   
Usagi reached her home in good time and throwing her book bag down by the door she yelled to her mother who was in the kitchen making dinner "I have a date with Mamo-Chan tonight!"  
"OK dear." Ilene Tuskino called back to the sound of feet stomping up the stairs.  
  
Usagi quickly changed into a red tank top, square neck shirt that came just above her belly button, with a pair of black jeans. Usagi grabbed her purse and made her way back down the stairs yelled a goodbye to her parents and was out the door already.  
  
Usagi pushed Mamoru off her, ending their kiss, breathing hard, "What's wrong Usako?" Mamoru asked kind of upset at the sudden stop in their make-out session.  
"I can't do this." Usagi said standing up.  
"Can't do what?" Mamoru asked confused.  
"I can't…I can't…I can't see you anymore." Usagi cried.  
"What?!" Mamoru exclaimed.   
"I can't be with you! In any sense." Usagi cried.  
"Why not?" Mamoru asked, utterly confused.  
"I realized, I mean you're a great friend and all, but that's all you are is a friend and I don't want to grow old and then look back on my life and think of what a waste is has been because I didn't spend the rest of my life with the one person that I truly loved!" Usagi cried and with that she ran out of the apartment, stopping only in a enough time to collect her things.  
  
The next morning Usagi found herself in homeroom early even before Ami-Chan arrived. "Usagi-Chan is something wrong?" Mrs. Kimset asked.  
Usagi took a seat in the front row, "Can I talk to you about something Mrs. Kimset?"  
"Of course you can Usagi-Chan. What's wrong?" Mrs. Kimset's voice held true concern.  
"Well it is actually guy problems."   
"You can talk to me Usagi, heaven knows I have had enough of those."  
"Do you believe in Destiny, Mrs. Kimset?"  
"In a way yes," Mrs. Kimset's words were slow and deliberate, "But I believe your destiny is what you make it out to be. I think you write your own destiny."  
"Well," Usagi paused for a moment trying to gather her thoughts, "What if everyone told you, the people who mean the world to you, what if they had always told you that the person you were dating, that it was destiny. That you were going to get married and have a daughter someday?"  
"In my case I wouldn't think about what other people thought, I would have to think about what I really wanted. If I really loved this guy, or if maybe there might be a chance that there was somebody else out there for me." Mrs. Kimset replied.  
"But what if, say, there was another person, but you knew that there was no chance whatsoever that you will ever see him again. And the person you were dating wanted to get married."  
"I wouldn't marry the person." Mrs. Kimset looked at Usagi kindly, "I may not put all of my faith into Destiny but I do believe in true love. And if this person you aren't sure if you will ever meet again is your true love I believe that one-day you will again be reunited. Does that help you any?"  
Usagi nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Kimset. I will be back, I have to use the washroom before class starts."  
"Take all the time you need, dear, I know you're here." Mrs. Kimset urged.  
Usagi walked slowly towards the bathroom, into a stall and she locked the door, leaning heavily against it and then sinking slowly to the ground, allowing the hot tears to roll down her cheeks. Within minutes Usagi was overcome by the sobs that had built up in her throat.  
Usagi heard the tap at her door, and the familiar voice of Minako-Chan, "Are you OK in there? Do you need help?" Minako asked obviously not realizing it was Usagi in the stall.  
"H-hai." Usagi said softly. "I just want to be alone right now."  
"OK I understand." Minako replied softly, the tears in Usagi's throat made it hard for her to tell it was Usagi.   
"Seiya," Usagi whispered quietly, "where are you right now? What are you doing…Why did you have to leave me?" And than a lot louder Usagi cried, "Why did you have to leave me Seiya?"  
  
Fighter sat straight up in bed "Odango!" Fighter quickly dressed in the royal guard uniform, black pants and a long black sleeved shirt. Fighter immediately went on a search for his princess, Maker and Healer.   
He found the 3 in the Princess' breakfast room. Fighter kneeled to his princess, "Glad to see sleeping beauty decided to get up today." Healer joked.   
Fighter glared at Healer, "Princess, I request to be relieved of my duties as your royal guard."  
"You what!" Maker and Healer exclaimed.  
"I have to go back to Earth!"  
"You what!" Maker and Healer exclaimed again.  
"I need to go back to Ondago, she needs me."   
"You what!" Maker and Healer exclaimed still to stunned to say anything else.  
"You can't leave your duties here!" Maker exclaimed.  
"No matter how much you want to go back to Earth!" Healer added. "Besides she is engaged to be married remember!"  
"Baka we have been through this before!" Maker continued "She loves her Mamo-Chan!"  
"Something's wrong!" Fighter defended herself, "I feel it. She is hurt, and confused, and mad all in one. I have to go back to her."  
Healer shoved Fighter up against a wall; "Don't you understand it dammit! We all have duties here! A duty to protect our princess! And your not making being so far away from the people we love any easier!"  
Fighter shoved Healer off of him and straightened his jacket "All I know is Odango needs me and if the Princess permits it I will be returning to Earth as soon as possible.  
The Princess nodded, "As much as I would hate to see you go Fighter. You have a duty over the one you have to me to be with the one your truly love."  
"Thank you princess." Fighter bowed again.  
"But, as much as I would love to see you leave as soon as possible, I am afraid I must ask you to train another to take your place." The princess responded.  
Fighter's heart sank; training a female child to take his place would take years. Training her from the age of 7 until she was 16 years of age. Fighter nodded, bowing once more to his princess he left the room again.  
  
Usagi rinsed her face an headed back to class just as the bell rang, she sank into her seat avoiding Minako, Makoto and Ami's glances.  
Usagi felt a wad of paper hit the back of her head and because she had been leaning forward in her chair it slid behind her back. Usagi reached back and grabbed it while Mrs. Kimset had her back turned to the class.  
  
Hey girl!  
What's up? Late again, at least Mrs. Kimset is in a good mood and didn't give you detention? We're all spending the night at Rei's you are going to be there right?  
Minako-Chan  
  
Usagi picked up her pen and wrote Minako back.  
Mina-Chan,  
I can't come; I'm baby-sitting for Mrs. Kimset. I will talk to you later.  
  
Usagi dropped the paper on the floor and kicked it back towards Minako, Usagi heard a pause and then the sound of crumpling paper.  
  
"Usagi-Chan is something the matter?" Naru asked walking up to Usagi.  
Usagi shrugged in response to her friend's question.  
"Let me guess guy problems?" Naru asked.  
Usagi looked to her friend, "How'd you know?"  
"Usagi-Chan I have known you all our lives, longer than anyone. And I can read you like a book. So is something wrong with Mamoru-San?" Naru asked.  
Usagi pulled her knees to her chest, "Sort of. Naru-Chan do you remember Seiya?"  
"Remember him? Of course I remember him. But it's been like 6 months since he left. Why thinking about him all of a sudden?"  
"I don't know I am just thinking about my life you know."  
"Did you and Mamoru-San get into a fight?"  
"No, not really, I mean we didn't fight…" Usagi searched for the words to explain to her friend how she felt.  
"But there you have feelings for someone else. It's Seiya isn't it?" Naru asked.  
"I don't know Naru-Chan! I am so confused!" Usagi cried, "I mean there is more between Mamoru and me than you think…"  
"Usagi I know." Naru said quietly, "I've always known about you being Sailor Moon."  
"What? How?"  
"Usagi I have known you my whole life, the first time you saved me I knew." Naru replied. "But Usagi-Chan do you have feelings for Seiya?"  
Usagi thought for a moment, "It would never work out, he is so far away and no one even knows where he and Maker and Healer are anyway."  
"Forget about it for right now Usagi-Chan. Do you have feelings for him?" Naru insisted.  
"Sort of, well yes, but…Seiya's gone!" Usagi cried.  
"Usagi-Chan, I wish that I could give you some definite answers, but all I can tell you is if you and Seiya truly love each other it will all work out in the end."  
"Thanks Naru-Chan, I better get going though I have class."  
Naru nodded, "Bye Usagi-Chan."  
"Usagi-Chan." Usagi turned at the sound of the soft, yet familiar voice.  
"Setsuna, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked surprised as the tall woman walked up to her.  
"I know you have been confused about Seiya. And I know that before you can have any kind of future with Mamoru-San you need to realize that you have no feelings for Seiya. I have a way to get letters to Seiya, and he can write back if he chooses."  
"Thank you Setsuna!" Usagi said hugging Setsuna quickly. As the bell rang Usagi pulled away, "I have to get to class."  
  
Usagi stared at the pink pad of paper sitting in front of her, she had just got done putting Mrs. Kimset's baby to bed and she was now going to start on the letter that Setsuna had promised to take to Seiya.  
Dear Seiya,  
Setsuna promised that this letter would get to you and I believe her. It's been 6 months since you left. And ever since I said goodbye to you 6 months ago this feeling that letting you leave was the biggest mistake of my life. I wish more and more everyday that you were here making me laugh and calling me Ondago.   
  
By the time Usagi was done with the letter it was a good 2 pages long. Now if she could just get up the nerve to give it to Setsuna.  
  
Usagi raised her finger to ring the doorbell, and then she pulled it away, and then finally for the 5th time she really rang the bell.  
Haruka opened the door, "Kitten, what a surprise what are you doing here?"  
"Um, I came to see Setsuna. Is she here?" Usagi stuttered.  
"Yeah, she's here come in." Haruka turned around "Setsuna! Usagi's here to see you!"  
"Hello Usagi-Chan." Setsuna said coming into the room. "Why don't we talk in the living room?" Setsuna asked shooting a look at Haruka.  
"Yeah, yeah I get the point I'm leaving." Haruka said walking out the door and into the garage.  
"I brought the letter. What does it require, I mean how do you get it to him?" Usagi asked.  
"I use the gates of time and I will take it to him that way. It will get to him I promise you that."  
Usagi nodded, "Thank you so much Setsuna."  
  
"Fighter there is a woman here to see you, we found her in the gardens trying to get into the palace." One of the royal guards said coming into the training room where Fighter was training the 7-year-old who would follow in her footsteps.   
"Send her in." Fighter said with a wave of her hand.  
"Hello Fighter." Sailor Pluto said as she walked into the room.  
"Sailor Pluto!" Fighter exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong on Earth?"  
"Nothing is wrong on Earth. But I bring a message from Usagi-Chan. I will be back in a day if you have a reply." Sailor Pluto said handing Fighter the pink envelope.  
After Sailor Pluto walked away Maker and Healer both approached Fighter, "What was she doing here?" Healer asked.  
"Is something wrong on Earth?" Maker asked.  
"No." Fighter replied opening the envelope and pulling out the letter.   
"Who is that from?" Healer asked.  
"I am guessing it is from Usagi-San." Maker replied.  
Fighter didn't respond to either one, and when it was obvious that Fighter was done reading Maker ripped the paper out of Fighter's hands  
Maker skipped the page… I wish more and more everyday that you were here making me laugh and calling me Ondago…Everybody keeps telling me to follow my heart, and every time I try to convince myself that my heart is with Mamoru I Realize that I am lying so much to much to myself I am beginning to believe the lies I tell myself… "Fighter you can't write back to her! It will be years before you see her again. Don't put yourself or her through that pain!"  
"Class dismissed." Fighter said with a wave of her hand dismissing her student. And without another word to Maker or Healer Fighter left the room and headed to her own quarters.  



	2. Chibi-Usa and Who?

"Usagi-Chan are you OK?" Rei asked, "You have seemed really anxious all weekend."  
"Yeah everything's fine Rei-Chan." Usagi replied staring out the window of the Crown Fruit parlor.   
"So you were baby-sitting for Mrs. Kimset, what's up with that?" Minako asked.  
Usagi shrugged absentmindedly, "Nothing really."  
"How's Mamoru-San?" Makoto asked.  
Usagi looked up at this, "Fine why wouldn't he be?"  
"No reason," Makoto said taken aback "I was just wondering, we haven't seen him around lately."  
"He's been busy." Usagi said returning to staring out the window. At the sight of Setsuna Usagi jumped up, "I will be right back." Once she was out of the Crown she called "Setsuna-San!"  
"Usagi-Chan." Setsuna said turning towards the younger girl.  
"Well did you see Seiya?" Usagi asked eagerly.   
Setsuna nodded, "Yes, I saw her."  
"Well did he, I mean she write back?" Usagi asked.  
Setsuna shook her head, "No, I'm sorry princess."  
Usagi nodded, "I'm still going to write to him."  
Setsuna nodded sadly, "Anyway I better be going. I am supposed to be meeting Haruka and Michiru for lunch. And I am truly sorry princess."  
"Bye Setsuna."  
Usagi walked glumly home and opened the door "Usagi!" Usagi cringed; she could tell her mother was mad at her for something.  
"Yeah Mom?" Usagi called walking towards the kitchen where her mother's voice had come from.  
"I thought I told you to take Keiko and Chibi-Usa with you when you went to the crown today?" Ikuko asked and it was obvious that she was upset.  
Usagi sighed to herself, it always meant that it was time to fight again when Chibi-Usa and an unknown child were around, and with both, it was bound to be bad. "Sorry Mom."  
"Keiko has gone and gotten into my make-up and she has her best dress on I want you to help her change and then get her cleaned up, I'm sure Chibi-Usa will help you."   
"Where is she?" Usagi asked.  
"She is in time-out in the living room."   
Usagi nodded and headed to the living room to see who she was dealing with. In the living on her father's large overstuffed chair sat, Usagi assumed, was Keiko. Keiko wore a pink and white rather fancy dress, the top part of the dress was pink falling until the high waist line and then the skirt of the dress was all white. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head. The girl looked to be no older than 3 and she was obviously petrified.  
"Mama!" The girl cried running towards Usagi and wrapping her arms around Usagi's legs. With those words Usagi heard another person enter the room, picking up the sobbing girl she turned to face Chibi-Usa who stood in the doorway, taller and more mature, about 15 now.  
"Your coming with me to get Keiko changed and then you have a lot of explaining to do." Usagi demanded. Usagi carried Keiko who clung to Usagi like her life depended on it, to Usagi bathroom and after prying herself away she sat Keiko on the counter. 15 minutes Keiko was asleep her arms around Usagi's neck and Chibi-Usa and Usagi sat in Usagi's room, "So explain to me what is going on please. We haven't seen you in a year. Is there a new enemy?"  
Chibi-Usa shook her head, "No, there is no enemy. Mom sent us to the past in hopes to get Keiko and I to get closer."  
"Keiko is…"   
Chibi-Usa cut Usagi off "Yes, Keiko really is your daughter. She's 3 and she is my sister, but I can't tell you anything else."  
"Why not?" Usagi demanded.  
"Because that would be telling you of your future and I'm not supposed to do that." Chibi-Usa responded. "So how old is Hotaru-Chan now?" Chibi-Usa asked changing the subject?  
"15." Usagi glanced at the clock "Speaking of which I was supposed to be at a scout meeting 15 minutes ago. Come on you and Keiko can come with me. We will have to tell everybody everything anyway."  
Chibi-Usa nodded, "Well we better go. I am sure Rei is steamed already."   
Usagi nodded, "Let's go. Grab one of my jackets it's cold out there." Then Usagi taking a second look at Chibi-Usa clothes had a second thought, "Why don't you get out of that dress too. Why are you guys so dressed up anyway?"  
"They had a going away party for us, and none of us thought to change before hand." Chibi-Usa replied. Quickly changing into a pair of black jeans and blue long sleeved shirt.  
Usagi carefully put the light green jacket over the dark green dress that she had changed Keiko into.  
"OK now we can go." Usagi said standing up.  
When they reached the temple and Usagi and Chibi-Usa walked into the room Rei was ready to fire "Where have you been you are…" Rei's sentence trailed as she saw the child in Usagi's arms and Chibi-Usa standing behind Usagi.  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
"Hotaru-Chan." Chibi-Usa exclaimed hugging her friend.  
"What's going on?" Haruka asked.  
"Well Chibi-Usa came back for a visit and she brought her little sister. Everyone this Keiko, come on Keiko turn around and say hi." Usagi said setting Keiko on her own feet.   
"Isn't she adorable!" Minako gushed.  
"Look at all those curls." Makoto commented.  
Usagi nodded, she had taken Keiko's hair out of the bun and her black curls fell to her waist. Keiko still clung to Usagi's leg staring at the group.  
"Keiko, don't you remember Minako and Makoto?" Usagi asked.  
Chibi-Usa shook her head, "She doesn't, she has never met them."   
"What?!" The whole group exclaimed.  
"She hasn't met any of you in her whole life." Chibi-Usa responded.  
"I don't get it." Usagi said surprised.  
"I already told you!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, "I can't tell you anymore."  
Everyone looked towards Setsuna "Setsuna what's going on?" Usagi asked.  
Setsuna looked puzzled "I honestly have no idea what is going on."   
"How could you not know what is going on Setsuna?" Michiru asked puzzled.  
Setsuna sat down, "The gates of time have sealed off the future to me. Things are happening there that I am not supposed to know about."  
"Why would that happen Setsuna?" Usagi asked.  
"There are a couple explanations. The first and most likely is so I wont change the future by altering something her in the past. There could be any other number of reasons though."  
Usagi sank into a chair that Rei pushed under her quickly, she was trying to take this all in but she was confused "I don't understand it. What's going on in the future that you're not supposed to see Setsuna?"  
Setsuna shook her head, "I wish I knew."  
  
"Give me back my make-up!" Chibi-Usa screamed at Keiko.  
"I was just playing with it!" Keiko cried bursting into tears.  
"Well give it to me you little brat!" Chibi-Usa said pulling away the lipstick tube Keiko had clutched in her fist.  
"Chibi-Usa what's the problem?" Usagi asked walking into her bathroom. Chibi-Usa and Keiko had been staying with them for a month now and the 2 fought more than Usagi and Chibi-Usa ever had. Although it was usually one sided, Keiko worshipped Chibi-Usa, but Chibi-Usa couldn't stand her little sister.  
"Keiko keeps getting into my make-up can't you tell her to stop?" Chibi-Usa asked.   
"Keiko, if Chibi-Usa doesn't want you getting into her make-up then you shouldn't. Here you can play with mine." Usagi said setting out her bag of cosmetics. Ands he walked back into her bedroom where Rei sat on the floor next to her bed.  
"You are starting to sound more and more like those girls' mother." Rei pointed out.  
"Something is weird between the two of them." Usagi commented taking a seat across from Rei. "I mean me and Sammy fight all the time, it's sibling thing. But Chibi-Usa treats Keiko like she hates even the sight of her. Something is going on with her and she won't tell me. She just keeps saying that she isn't supposed to tell me anything and that she isn't going to."  
"I really don't understand why Chibi-Usa has a problem with Keiko, sure she cries a lot and she obviously gets that from her mother. But she's really a sweet child. And she worships the ground Chibi-Usa walks on."  
"I know. I wish I knew what was going on."  
"So do I." Rei commented "But you know Chibi-Usa, she will tell us when she is ready. So have you and Mamoru-San picked a date yet?"   
"Yes," Usagi nodded, "A year from this September, September 30th. That way I have the summer after I graduate from High School to make all the last minute plans and everything."  
  
Setsuna stood in front of Maker and Healer "Did you bring another letter for Fighter?" Healer asked.  
At Setsuna's not Maker spoke "He shouldn't be getting those letters he needs to stay here at his post, he has duties here."  
"Don't you think I know that?" Setsuna asked "Don't you think that I know my princess and prince deserve to be together, and that doesn't involve Fighter at all in this picture. But Usagi has feelings for them, and she needs to get over them before she can move on and marry Mamoru-San. This is the last letter I will bring to Fighter, this is the last letter Usagi will write to him. She has given up hope on him. Now let me see Fighter."  
Healer sighed and left to find Fighter. When Fighter returned Setsuna handed Fighter the letter and said "I will be back tomorrow as I have after every letter. If there is a response I will take the letter to her if not…" Setsuna let her sentence trail and then she turned and walked away.  
  
Seiya,  
I have written you for over a year now, and have received no response. I have Setsuna's word that she has hand delivered every letter to you. And I am taking her word, because she is part of my royal court and wouldn't lie to me over such matters. I'm getting married in 10 days, on September 30th, to Mamoru. My feelings for you have not changed since I wrote you the first letter. But from your lack of response, or contact at all, I take it that the feelings are not mutual. While I feel terrible for lying to Mamoru and all of our friends. But Mamoru is good to me, and he truly loves me, and I really believe that we can share a good life together. So I write this letter as a good-bye. So good-bye, my love.  
  
"I have to go to her!" Fighter exclaimed, "She can't marry Mamoru! It would ruin both of our lives."   
Maker laid a hand on Fighter's shoulder "You can't go to Earth."  
Fighter hung her head, she knew that Maker was right. Fighter nodded and walked out of the room carrying the letter. She should have written her, she had wanted to, there was no doubt about it, but for some reason she could never bring herself to do it. She had figured that Maker was right not writing back to her would bring even more pain than writing back to her. But now she could see that she was wrong, but she couldn't write back to Usagi, she was getting married. Mamoru and Usagi were getting married and she couldn't write to Usagi and tell her not to marry him, she just couldn't bring himself to do that to her. So she was left with the decision to either go to her and leave behind all of her duties and betray her princess, or do nothing and let Usagi marry Mamoru. Fighter sat down, she knew she wasn't going anywhere, as much as she loved Usagi there was no way she could turn Usagi's life upside down like that.  
  
"Aren't you worried that Fighter will sneak off?" Healer asked.  
Maker shook her head, "No, she wouldn't do that. She may love Usagi-San but she feels a strong dedication to the princess and she won't be going anywhere until she gets her replacement trained. And as soon as her replacement is trained she is going to be on Earth as soon as possible. And I will be with her."  
"You what?" Healer asked surprised.  
"I miss Ami-Chan. And more than anything I want to be with her. I gave my resignation to the princess last month." Maker replied. "Don't tell me you don't miss someone on Earth."  
Healer crossed her arms, "I don't."  
Maker raised an eyebrow "If you say so."  
  
"Hi Michiru-San. Hi Hotaru-Chan." Usagi called as both of them entered the dress shop they were in "Where is Setsuna-San?"  
"She will be here later she some top secret thing to do." Hotaru replied.  
Usagi nodded she knew that Setsuna had gone to see Seiya for the last time.   
"Where's Naru-Chan?" Michiru asked.  
"She couldn't make it today but her dress is pretty much fitted."  
They were at the bridesmaid dress shop where she had also bought her wedding dress. Usagi's wedding dress was simple, the high waistline that came just below her bust was outlines in tiny pearls and the thin straps were made of two strands of pearls. All 8 of the bridesmaids had the same style of dress by the color was different, the dresses all had the same waistlines as Usagi's wedding dress, there was no decoration on the waistline but the straps were all made of little beaded roses in the color of their dresses. Naru was the maid-of-honor and her dress was a light purple, Rei's was red, Ami's was blue, Minako's was a pale orange, Makoto's was pink, Michiru's was green, Hotaru's was black, and Setsuna's was maroon.  
20 minutes later the bell tickled on the door to the entrance of the shop "Hi Setsuna-Mama." Hotaru called as she stood patiently letting the seamstress place pins at her waist. "Did you get what needed done done?" Hotaru asked.   
Setsuna nodded and she could tell Usagi was watching her carefully, "Usagi, might I have a moment alone?"   
Sadness filled Usagi's eyes and she turned to the woman working on her dress "Do you mind?"  
The kind woman shook her head "No, go ahead. You can take the back room. We are all going to take a break anyway."  
"Thank you." Usagi bowed her head and lead the way to the back room. "There was no response again was there?"  
"I'm sorry but no. He understood that this was the last letter, and there was no response." Setsuna replied sympathetically.  
Usagi took a deep breath and Setsuna could see the tears Usagi was trying to hold back, "I love Mamoru, and we're getting married tomorrow and everything's going to be OK. It's better this way anyway."  
"Are you OK Usagi-Chan?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Usagi replied. "Now you better hurry and get in your dress so they can finish the fitting."  
"You know," Minako was saying when Usagi and Setsuna returned to the room "it has been horribly quiet since Keiko left. She really was a total sweet heart. And she and Chibi-Usa were getting along very well by the time they left."  
"That they were." Michiru commented.  
"I'm surprised they aren't closer I mean being sisters and princess' you would think they don't have very many friends in the palace." Rei pointed out.  
"That is unless…" Makoto turned towards Setsuna "Setsuna-San, do we have kids in the future."  
Setsuna smiled a knowing smile "That's for me to know and you to wait and find out."  
Minako threw up her hands "She either doesn't know or she refuses to answer us."  
Everyone except Usagi laughed at Minako's comments "Usagi-Chan is everything OK?" Ami asked.  
Usagi forced a smile "Of course it is? Just cold feet you know."  
"Hey come on Usagi smile, we all know you and Mamoru-San are positively meant for each other." Minako commented "Now if the rest of us were that lucky…"  
Usagi didn't comment and she walked into the other room to get a cup of coffee.  
"Something's wrong with Usagi-Chan. Do you know what's wrong with Usagi-Chan, Setsuna-San?" Makoto asked.  
The group grew still and silent as everyone turned their attention towards Setsuna, "Yeah do you know Setsuna-San?"  
Setsuna grew silent trying to think of how to phrase her words, "I think Usagi-Chan is just confused. For so long she and Mamoru-San have been prevented from getting married. In the Silver Millennium they died before their wedding day. And for months Usagi-Chan and Mamoru-San were separated, Mamoru-San dead. I think she is just having problems adjusting to this."  
"Usagi-Chan had been different since the battle with Chaos. But it's been almost 2 years, I was hoping she would go back to being the Usagi-Chan we all know and love." Rei said concern obvious in her voice.  
"The princess is growing as she should. With Chaos freed the time soon approaches for the great freeze begin. Usagi must begin to start acting like the Queen she is to become." Setsuna said quietly.  
The group was quiet when Usagi came back into the room. The group was silent for a good 10 minutes before the seamstresses returned.  
"My aren't we a chatty group?" One of the seamstresses' joked.  
  
"Hey Usagi-Chan, what have you got there?" Usagi's mother called as Usagi came down the stairs with a shoebox.   
"Nothing just something I need to take care of." Usagi replied.  
"You ready for the big day?"   
"Of course Mom." Usagi responded as she slid open the door to the backyard. Usagi walked towards the fire pit that sat in her backyard. Shingo's latest hobby was firing pottery, he wasn't interested in pottery at all, but his new girlfriend was and Shingo was doing everything to impress her, the funny thing was he was actually good at it.  
Usagi sat down on the ground with the shoebox in her lap she could feel the warmth from the flames, and she pulled out the first letter written on pink paper, she had a copy of all the letters she had ever written Seiya. Usagi read over the letter before dropping it in the pit and letting it be engulfed by the flames. As Usagi repeated the process she began crying hard, she made no noise, but silent tears chased each other down her cheeks.  
"Usagi-Chan dinner is ready!" Shingo called from the porch.  
"I'm not hungry!" Usagi called not turning towards Shingo so he wouldn't see Usagi's tears.  
"OK," Shingo replied, "But I will have Mom leave some food out for you."  
15 minutes later Usagi had finished reading the last letter she had written to Seiya and she could see the ashes forming from the other letters. Usagi sighed and stood up; she was putting the past behind her so that she could have a new beginning. Usagi knew that she should feel hopeful for the future but she didn't in anyway, instead she felt empty and washed out. She had no more tears to cry, she had been hoping that by burning all of the letters she had written to Seiya would make the pain in her heart go away, but it hadn't, she still felt it there burning in her heart. But without a look behind her Usagi walked back into her house and closed the door.  
  
"Fighter what's wrong?" Maker asked. A pale look had come to Fighter's face and she looked deeply troubled.   
"She needs me and I can't be there for her." Fighter exclaimed. "She needs me and I am helpless." With those words Fighter left the table her boots clicking on the marble floors.  
  
"How can you be so cool and confident about this?" Minako asked in the dressing room in the church where Usagi was going to get married.  
"That's right your getting married today you are aloud to be excited or nervous." Makoto commented.  
Usagi smiled weakly at her friends in the mirror, she felt horrible, she felt like she was making the biggest mistake of her life, and the thought made her sick.  
"Usagi-chan doesn't have to be nervous she knows that she and Mamoru-San were meant for each other." Michiru said coming in with Hotaru, "You look beautiful dear." Michiru said quietly before kissing Usagi softly on the cheek. "We are so happy for you and Mamoru-San."  
"Do you guys mind if I had a word in private with Usagi-Chan?" Naru asked.  
"Of course," everyone nodded and Setsuna spoke "You are the maid-of-honor of course."   
Naru took Usagi's hands when everyone was out of the room, "Usagi-Chan, I remember that conversation we had a long time ago. Are you sure about this? I don't want you to make a decision that could ruin your entire life."  
"I have no reason not to marry Mamoru." Usagi responded.  
"What about Seiya? What about love?" Naru asked both questions as she watched Usagi.  
Usagi turned away from Naru and looked out the window "Seiya's never coming back, and I'm pretty sure I love Mamoru."  
"Usagi-Chan you can't be "pretty sure" you love the person you are about to marry." Naru replied. "You need to figure out if you love him or not. And you need to figure it out really quick. I don't want to upset you Usagi-Chan, you are my best friend, but I don't want you to make a bad decision that will affect your whole life. Before you say I do up there I want you to make sure you are sure."  



	3. Moving On, Without Him

"Dearly beloved…" The pastor began "Do you Tuskino Usagi take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
"I…" Usagi's thoughts were bombarded with memories and everybody's words rang through her ears "But I believe your destiny is what you make it out to be. I think you write your own destiny…Usagi-Chan, I wish that I could give you some definite answers, but all I can tell you is if you and Seiya truly love each other it will all work out in the end…Everybody keeps telling me to follow my heart, and every time I try to convince myself that my heart is with Mamoru I Realize that I am lying so much to much to myself I am beginning to believe the lies I tell myself…She doesn't, she has never met them...She hasn't met any of you in her whole life…But Mamoru is good to me, and he truly loves me, and I really believe that we can share a good life together…Usagi-chan doesn't have to be nervous she knows that she and Mamoru-San were meant for each other…What about Seiya? What about love?"  
Usagi took a deep breath "I do." She was moving on, without him. Behind her Usagi heard her senshi friends let out the breath they must have been holding and she knew Naru was disappointed but Naru didn't know the whole picture, she didn't know Mamoru and Usagi's true history together.  
"You may kiss the bride!" were the next words Usagi heard before she felt Mamoru lean over to kiss her, she felt nothing in the kiss, and Usagi already knew Naru's words were right she had just said the words that had ruined her entire life.  
When Mamoru and Usagi pulled apart Usagi shot a look at her bridesmaid all of the senshi even Setsuna had tears in their eyes, Naru's face held concern. Usagi turned her head slightly and she could see Mamoru's groomsmen Motoki looked happy, as did 7 of Mamoru's friends and Haruka who was also a groomsmen flowed for her prince and princess.  
Usagi went through the motions of her wedding, cutting the cake, dancing the first dance with Mamoru, dancing with her father, everything was a blur.  
  
"She's gone, out of my life completely." Fighter's words were so quiet that Maker and Healer almost didn't catch them but even if they hadn't they would have been able to pick up the despair in Fighter's words.  
  
7 years later  
"Maker, we know you are going to Earth now that the training of your pupil is finished but Fighter and Healer what will the two of you be doing?"  
"We are all going to Earth, your highness." Taiki spoke to the Queen. "Yaten had realized that, he left a love there."   
Seiya watched Taiki and Yaten speak to the Queen the 2 of them stood in their male forms ready to go back to Earth.   
The Queen was nodding at something Taiki said "My daughter wishes to speak to the 3 of you alone. So if you will excuse me."  
"You 3 have been wonderful guardians. And I will miss you all sorely but I have known the whole time you have been my guardians that this day would come. But I hope that you all find happiness on Earth. Now are you sure you don't want to stay for the party?"  
The guys shook their heads "We really want to get to Earth." Taiki responded.  
"Then I give you my blessing."  
"Thank you princess." Taiki, Yaten and Seiya replied.  
  
"Mama I wanna go see Motoki-San!" Chibi-Usa whined.   
"Chibi-Usa Chan you don't want to do such thing you just want to have some ice cream." Minako teased.  
7-year-old Chibi-Usa placed her hands on her hips, "So what if I do?"  
The girls laughed and Usagi took her daughters hand as she followed Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami towards the Crown.   
The group was joking about Chibi-Usa being so much like Usagi, but the group stopped when Chibi-Usa asked "Mama when is Daddy coming home?"  
Usagi knelt in front of her daughter "Chibi-Usa-Chan we talked about this, Daddy and I are taking some time away from each other remember. You are going to go and stay with Daddy next week."  
"But why isn't he living with us?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"Remember when Daddy lived with us we fought a lot?" Usagi asked and at Chibi-Usa's nod Usagi continued "We think we would get along better if we have some time apart."  
Chibi-Usa nodded and hurried into the Crown to greet Motoki, Rei hugged Usagi "It's all going to be OK." Rei reassured Usagi. "You and Mamoru-San are going to work things out. Now you better go catch Chibi-Usa."   
The 4 women watched Usagi's retreating back as she chased after Chibi-Usa. Nobody said anything, everything the 4 had had to say had been said hundreds of times over for the past 7 years now. Usagi was never the same person after the battle with Galaxia and after she married Mamoru, Usagi retreated into herself even more, they rarely ever saw the old fun loving, klutzy crybaby, Usagi anymore and everyone missed her.   
"Oww!" Minako cried flying back and landing on her butt after running into someone.  
"God Minako," Rei commented, "Your not 14 anymore can't you watch where your going."   
The 4 woman were to busy help Minako to their feet that they didn't look at the group until they cleared their throats.  
"Yaten-kun." Minako said softly.  
"Taiki-kun?" Ami also whispered.  
More loudly this time Minako cried "Yaten-kun!" And she through her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
"What are you guys doing back?" Rei asked.  
"Is there a threat?" Makoto asked. Ami and Minako were to busy staring at Taiki and Yaten to asked any questions.  
"There is no threat." Seiya responded Taiki and Yaten weren't paying attention to the conversation either because they were too concerned with Ami and Minako.  
"Wow I can't believe you guys are back." Minako commented softly staring into Yaten's deep green eyes.  
Yaten touched Minako's face "We would have been back soon but we had to train some to take our place."   
  
Usagi watched Chibi-Usa dig into her ice cream sundae, and then she returned to Motoki.  
"How are things going with you and Mamoru?" Motoki asked.  
Usagi sighed, "We can't get over it Motoki. There is just to much, we never should have gotten married in the first place."  
"But you did." Motoki pointed out.  
"Yes, we did and I think we made a mistake in doing it." Usagi replied.  
  
~Flashback~  
"It's not fair to you anymore." Usagi cried, "I don't love you the way a married couple should. You should be with someone who loves you as much as you love her. I can't give you that, I don't think I ever could."  
"Is this still about Kou Seiya?" Mamoru yelled. "Why can't you be happy with what is in front of you Usagi?" Mamoru had stopped calling Usako long ago. "Can't you see that he's not coming back for you. He doesn't care!"  
Before Usagi knew what she was doing she slapped Mamoru across the face was doing she cried, "Get out."  
"Usako I'm sorry." Mamoru apologized.  
"Get the Hell out!" Usagi cried.  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Usagi-Chan!" Minako called "Look who we found."  
Usagi turned around and she could feel the blood leave her face. "Hey Ondago." Seiya called, like nothing had changed since he left.  
Usagi smacked Seiya across the face, called Chibi-Usa and the two left the Crown.   
"She seemed thrilled to see you." Yaten commented.  
"Yaten-kun be nice." Minako reprimanded "Something isn't right."  
"Come on let's go after her." Ami suggested.  
Taiki placed a hand on Ami's shoulder and shook his head just as Seiya swiftly walked out of the Crown, "Let Seiya talk to her first."   
The group sat in a booth in the crown, 15 minutes Seiya joined them "Where does she live?" He asked.   
Rei turned to Seiya her face set "You don't need to see her. She is trying to work things out with Mamoru-San she doesn't need you messing things up."  
Minako turned to Rei "Don't Rei-Chan! Usagi-Chan hasn't been the same since she married Mamoru, things aren't going to work out between them we all know that. Even Haruka-San knows." With those words Minako gave Seiya, Usagi's address.  
By the time Seiya stepped outside of the Crown again it was raining.   
  
Usagi stood at her kitchen sink watching the rain. Tears streamed down Usagi's face and an occasional sob escaped her throat but she stood unmoving until the doorbell rang at noon.  
"I'll get it Mama!" Chibi-Usa called rushing into the living room.  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan wait for me!" Usagi called after her daughter. Once she reached Chibi-Usa she said, "We will get it together."  
Chibi-Usa pulled open the door, "Who are you?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan why don't you play with your dolls in your bedroom so I can talk to out guest?" Usagi suggested.   
Usagi looked up at the man, shrugged and skipped off towards her room.   
"Hello Ondago." Seiya greeted.  
"What are you doing here Seiya?" Usagi asked quietly.  
"We need to talk." Seiya responded.  
Usagi stepped out of the way and let Seiya passed through the doorway and into the living room. "What do we need to talk about?" Usagi asked harshly, keeping her voice low so Chibi-Usa wouldn't come into the living room "I said all I need to say, you in return had nothing to say. Why are you here now?"   
"Ondago," Seiya said placing his hands on Usagi's shoulders, "I had so much I wanted to say to you. But I thought that it would be too painful for you. I couldn't come to Earth until now; this is the earliest I could get away. With my planet needing to be rebuilt and if I was going to leave behind my duty as a Sailor Soldier to my Princess I needed to train a replacement. I wanted to leave the second I realized you were in pain."  
"I wrote you hundreds of letters and there was no response! And you think getting a response from you would be painful?" Usagi cried and turned her back on Seiya, so he wouldn't see the tears that were running done her cheeks and dropping off her chin.   
Seiya walked to Usagi and turned her to face him, lifting her chin with his hand he wiped Usagi's tears away gently with his thumb, "Usagi I love you, I always have."  
"Just get out, please." Usagi whispered pulling away, she turned again and she hugged herself. "Please just leave." Usagi begged.  
"Fine, I'll go, but I have this for you." Seiya set a shoebox on the table and walked out the door and back into the rain.  
Sniffing Usagi picked up the box and pulled the top off, the box was full of envelopes half of them were familiar pink envelopes and the other were white, all the pink envelops were separated by one of the white ones.  
Usagi picked up the first pink envelope reading it quickly she found that it was the first letter she had sent to Seiya so long ago. Usagi laid that letter aside and picked up the first letter, reading over it she gasped, it was a reply to Usagi's letter.  
Usagi had been since crying silent tears since noon, and she was on the last letter by 3, when the doorbell ran again, Chibi-Usa again came flying out of her room. As Usagi finished the letter she set it carefully back in the shoebox, stood up brushed the tears off her face and answered the door before Chibi-Usa got there.  
"Daddy!" Chibi-Usa cried.  
"Hi princess." Mamoru said picking Chibi-Usa up.  
"Hello Mamoru." Usagi said, "What can we do for you?"  
"I came to see if you guys wanted to go to dinner with me?" Mamoru asked.  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan do you want to go to dinner with Daddy?" Usagi asked.  
"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa cried, "Are you coming Mama?"   
"Not today, baby. I have some other things I need to take care of. But you have fun with your Daddy. Have her home by bedtime please. Have fun baby!" Usagi called.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come Usagi?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yeah." Usagi replied. Usagi closed the door behind Chibi-Usa and Mamoru. Walked to the closest pulled out her jacket and walked back outside after she had made sure Mamoru had already left.  
Minute's later Usagi found herself in front of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten's old apartment building. "Seiya's upstairs." Yaten said walking out the door.  
"Where are you going Yaten-kun?" Usagi asked.  
"I have to pick Minako-Chan up, we have a date tonight."  
"I'm glad! Bye Yaten-kun!" Usagi called walking into the building.   
Usagi knocked quietly on the apartment door. Taiki pulled open the door, "Hi Usagi-Chan come in." Taiki picked up his jacket "I was just about to leave. Seiya you have company."  
Usagi lay a hand on Taiki's arm "Thank you Taiki-kun."   
"I have a date with Ami-Chan."  
Usagi smiled, and Taiki continued "I am going to do it right this time."   
Just as Taiki was walking out the door Seiya appeared in the room. "Hi Seiya." Usagi said quietly.  
"Hello Ondago." Seiya replied.  
"I brought this back." Usagi said offering the shoebox back. "It meant a lot to read it."  
"I meant everything I put in there." Seiya replied.  
"Oh God Seiya I missed you." Usagi cried throwing her arms around Seiya and burying her head in Seiya's shirt, in seconds it was soaked with Usagi's tears. Seiya tightened his hold on Usagi when she said, "I couldn't do it. I realized to late that as much as everyone wanted me to, I didn't love Mamoru as much as I should. We are separated you know. Everyone knows why, everyone knows that I was in love with you the whole time, the senshi didn't want admit it though. They are concerned about me yes, but they are also concerned about the future. And I don't know what to tell them anymore."  
"Shh." Seiya whispered "It's going to be OK I promise. I am going to be here for you always. I promise I'm not going anywhere."  



	4. Reunions and Destructions

Usagi took a deep breath as she stood at the steps leading to the shrine, Seiya squeezed her hand for confidence. Inside Usagi knew, waited the inner and outer senshi, along with the starlights, Setsuna had even been called away from her duties at the time gates.  
Usagi finally walked up the stairs and into the room and she knew everyone's eyes were on her, and then they were all staring at Seiya and Usagi's entwined hands.  
"We need to talk." Usagi stated as she took a seat. "If you all haven't figured it out by now Mamoru and I aren't going to fix things. We signed the divorce papers today. There's going to be no reconciliation."   
"But you and the prince…" Usagi held up her hand and Haruka stooped talking.   
Usagi shook her head; "I don't want to hear it anymore. I have been telling myself that for like 10 years now. I'm tired of it. I love Seiya, I always have."  
"But…" Rei stuttered.  
"We aren't here to talk about my love life." Usagi said, "We are here to talk about the future and Crystal Tokyo. Setsuna-San, is my divorcing Mamoru going to effect Crystal Tokyo."  
Setsuna looked down at her hands and then looked back up at the Senshi who were watching her expectantly. "I do not know. Time keeps changing. Chaos returning to the world causes the timeline to split, after Chaos was destroyed there were two roads you could have chosen princess."  
Usagi shook her head, "I don't understand."  
"Chaos wasn't supposed to return into the minds of everyone, but then Galaxia was supposed to be strong enough to hold Chaos with her going evil. It disrupted the timeline. You princess had 2 ways to go, I didn't say anything because it looked like you were going to take the destiny that had been yours for so long. But you took the other paths, I have no idea what the future holds because one decision could change everything we thought we knew."  
"Meaning," Haruka concluded "that anything could happen in the future."  
Setsuna nodded, "Yes, but all the decisions don't exactly rely solely on the princess. It also lies with the rest of you. So I warn you, make sure the decisions you are making now are the ones that you want to live with."  
"Do you have to return to the time gates now Setsuna-Mama?" Hotaru asked.  
Setsuna shook her head, "There is nothing for me to do there. Now is a time for us to prepare for the rise of Crystal Tokyo."  
"Crystal Tokyo? But I thought Crystal Tokyo was run by Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion." Rei said speaking for the first time.  
"That has obviously changed." Setsuna replied.  
"Then who is going to rule over Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi cried.  
"I can't tell you that." Setsuna replied.  
"Stop being so damn secretive Setsuna." Haruka cried, "We need some answers!"  
Setsuna shook her head; "I honestly don't know what is to happen to the future. Until the timeline is more stable I can't give you any answers about the future."  
"I don't get how you don't understand how you wouldn't know." Haruka's voice held anger and frustration.  
"Haruka don't push her." Michiru said quietly, "We are all upset."  
"We have to go." Minako said standing up Yaten close behind her.  
"Yeah so do we." Taiki replied.  
Usagi waved goodbye as everyone left, finally Rei was the only one left, but instead of saying anything Rei just shook her head sadly and walked out of the room.  
"Come on," Seiya said taking Usagi's hand "I will walk you home."  
As they walked Usagi leaned against Seiya, "I am so confused, Setsuna didn't do anything but confuse me anymore."  
"Everything is going work out, you'll see." Seiya replied confidently.  
"How can you be so sure about this?" Usagi asked.  
"Because I believe that out love and get through anything that's why. God knows it last through 10 years."  
Usagi sighed contentedly and then in a cheerful voice she said, "You're right. Things are perfect right now the way they are."  
"How long is Chibi-Usa going to be staying with Mamoru?" Seiya asked.  
"Until next weekend." Usagi replied, "She stays with me for a week and then she stays with Mamoru for a week."  
"Then do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Seiya asked.  
"I'd love to." Usagi replied, "Call me tomorrow." Usagi whispered before she kissed Seiya on the cheek and then hurried up the steps to her house and disappeared inside.  
Once Usagi was inside she checked her messages, changed and went to bed, and for the first time in so long she completely happy.  
  
"This place is so romantic." Usagi exclaimed, looking around the small restaurant.   
Seiya squeezed Usagi's hand in response, "It's a wonderful night what do you say we eat on the patio today?"  
"Sounds great!" Usagi responded.  
The waiter led the way to the porch, which was totally deserted.  
  
"The princess is in trouble." Setsuna said suddenly.  
"What?" Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru looked up surprised.  
"Something doesn't feel right."  
The group fell silent, and then finally nodded, "I call the inners." Hotaru said quickly.   
Minutes later the group was at the park, "What's up?" Minako asked.  
"I have this weird feeling that we need to find the princess." Setsuna responded.  
"We feel it too." Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru responded.  
"Yaten said that Seiya was taking Usagi to some restaurant on the other side of town." Minako replied.  
Setsuna's face went pale and she stumbled Haruka caught here arm quickly "Setsuna-mama what's wrong?" Hotaru asked concerned.  
"I just recalled something from the Silver Millennium."  
"What?" Haruka asked.  
"There was a story Queen Serenity used to tell me when I was younger." Setsuna said quietly.  
"A story?! We aren't looking for Usagi because of a story?" Rei asked her temper flying.   
"Rei-Chan let's listen to what Setsuna has to say." Ami said logically.  
"She used to tell me that if ever the Moon Princess kissed a commoner out of anything but love there could be dangerous consequences."  
"Dangerous consequences what does that mean?" Haruka asked.  
Setsuna shook her head slowly, "I have no idea! We need to find the princess."   
"Minako-Chan where did Yaten say that Seiya was taking Usagi?" Makoto asked, her voice held worry and concern.  
"Follow me!" Minako called.  
"Should we transform? We would get there faster." Makoto asked.   
"No time!" Haruka called already following Minako.  
"That's easy for you to say." Rei muttered.  
  
They made the trip to the restaurant in good time "Did a man with long black hair and a woman with long blonde hair come in here?" Michiru asked the hostess.  
The woman shook her head "I can't tell you that, it's policy."  
"We need to find them it's an emergency." Minako replied.  
The woman shook her head "I'm sorry but we can't give out information on our clients. It preserves the secluded atmosphere."  
"Damn you!" Haruka exclaimed, "We need to find them where are they."  
"Haruka don't." Michiru replied, "We will find Seiya and Usagi-Chan on our own."  
With a quick look around the room it was obvious that the couple wasn't in the restaurant, "Minako-Chan are you sure that this is the right restaurant?" Makoto asked.  
"Positive." Minako replied.  
Rei grabbed the waiter walking by, by the arm "Do you have any seating other than this room?"  
"Yes," the man nodded "We have a patio area."  
"Thank you." Rei replied before following her friends.  
  
"Seiya is something the matter?" Usagi asked.  
"Huh? What?" Seiya asked looking up.  
"You seem preoccupied." Usagi responded.  
"Usagi I need to talk to you."  
Concern filled Usagi's blue eyes, "You don't have to leave again do you?"   
"No it's nothing like that." Seiya replied quickly.  
"Then what is it?" Usagi asked.  
"You know I love you more than anything right?" Seiya asked.  
"Of course I do." Usagi replied, "And you know I love you."  
"Usagi we have wasted 10 years of our life. And I know that you are just coming out of a divorce. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you, whether you become queen of the world or not. I want to be there with you. Usagi, we can take all the time you need, but will you marry me." Seiya was on one knee in front of Usagi.  
Tears sprung to Usagi's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. If this is to sudden." Seiya exclaimed, "I'm so sorry."  
Usagi got out of her seat and knelt down next to Seiya and touched his face, "No, Seiya don't be sorry. More than anything I want to marry you."  
"But you're crying." Seiya pointed out.  
"I'm crying because I never thought I would see you again let alone be engaged to marry you."   
  
Just as the 8 woman reached the patio the heart the sound of what seemed to be glass breaking. And as if in slow motion they watched as Usagi slumped against Seiya.  
The group rushed forward towards Usagi and Seiya, "What's happened to her?" Minako asked.  
Ami knelt to examine Usagi, and Michiru knelt next to her. Moment's later Michiru stood, crystal shards in her hands.   
"What's that?" Hotaru asked.   
"It's the Silver Crystal." Michiru replied sadly, the Crystal had been gone after the battle with Galaxia but had reappeared when Chibi-Usa was born.  
"Oh god no." Rei exclaimed kneeling next to Usagi, "Could this be what Queen Serenity was talking about?"  
Setsuna nodded, "I believe it is."  
"Is she, is she dead?" Minako asked fear overcoming her usual carefree voice.  
"No," Ami replied "but her pulse is very weak."  
"What the Hell did you do to her!" Haruka screamed lunging at Seiya.   
Haruka tackled Seiya easily and was about to punch him when Minako called "Wait Haruka don't."  
Haruka looked towards Minako, "What? How can you just sit there? Our princess could die."  
Minako shook her head, "Ever since Setsuna told us that story, I have had this nagging feeling like I have heard it before. My mother used to tell a story to me about a commoner and a princess who were deeply in love but her parents were against it, she was Queen Serenity's mother if I remember correctly. She kissed the commoner, before anyone could stop her, and her crystal shattered. But she did not die, her love for the common boy was so pure, even though her Crystal was gone she had survived."  
"So now all we have to do is wait and see how pure Usagi's love for Seiya really is." Setsuna replied.  
By this time Usagi was shaking, "You guys we need to get Usagi to the hospital no matter what. With the crystal being ripped away from her so quickly, her body is going into shock."  
"But the battle with Galaxia…"  
"The crystal was put back inside Usagi then, then she has always had a piece of it, but now she doesn't. Now we need to get to the hospital." Ami said.  
Rei had already disappeared inside the restaurant to find a phone. And what seemed like almost instantly the sounds of sirens could be heard.  
"Ami-chan you go with Usagi-Chan, you can find a way to explain it without bringing in the silver crystal." Michiru urged.  
"I'm going with Usagi." Seiya insisted.  
"No you're not." Haruka responded.  
"Come on Seiya we will get a car and go to the hospital from there OK." Makoto said trying to reason with Seiya.  
Seiya opened his mouth to speak again, "It's better for Usagi-Chan, and the rest of us if Ami-Chan goes and explains everything." Rei said now come on. "Ami-Chan we will see you at the hospital."  
  
Everyone headed to the parking lot, "We will go tell Yaten and Taiki and they can bring us to the hospital later." Minako said.  
"Hotaru and I will come with you." Michiru   
"Who is going to drive?" Makoto asked as they reached the car, Seiya obviously was in no condition to drive, and nobody trusted Haruka to drive, in a rush anywhere, let alone the hospital after Usagi.  
"I'll drive." Setsuna offered taking the keys from Seiya and sliding into the driver's seat.  
The drive to the hospital was silent, Minako and Makoto were in the front seat with Rei in the back separating Haruka and Seiya, and Haruka had already tried again, to kill Seiya, for a second time.  
  
"Who's that?" Taiki asked of the pounding on the door as Yaten got up to answer it.  
Yaten pulled open the door to a very flustered Minako, "Oh Yaten-kun!" Minako cried through herself into Yaten's arms. "It's so horrible."  
"Slow down." Yaten said quickly "What's wrong?"  
"Usagi-Chan is really sick!" And Minako quickly spilled her story.  
Yaten shot a quick look at Taiki, who grabbed the car keys and they were out of the apartment.  
  
They found Rei pacing the waiting room by the nurses station, Seiya had his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees off in a corner, Makoto and Haruka kept pacing each other as they paced near a vending machine and Setsuna sat quietly, her face grim and pale.  
"What's going on?" Minako asked Rei as they entered the waiting room. Michiru going to calm Haruka down, Hotaru to comfort Setsuna and Taiki and Yaten to see how Seiya was doing.  
"They have several doctors and nurses with her now, including Ami-Chan. They took her in immediately and because none of us are family we can't find anything out. Usagi's parents are visiting Shingo in the United States. And I can't get up enough nerve to call Mamoru-San."  
"I'm going to go talk to Seiya." Minako replied walking towards Seiya.  
"Minako-Chan wait, I have to tell you something else." Rei called out.  
"What?" Minako asked turning back around.  
"Seiya right, before Usagi kissed him, or whatever had proposed to her, and she had accepted. They're engaged. I can't bring myself to have to tell Mamoru-san that."   
"Why don't you tell the nurse on duty that?" Minako asked.  
"Because Seiya has to actually tell the nurse that, and well, he hasn't said a word since Usagi collapsed." Rei replied.  
"How did things get so screwed up Rei-Chan?" Minako asked worry in her blue eyes.  
"Everything's going to be OK." Yaten whispered wrapping his arms around Minako's waist.  
"How do you know that?" Minako exclaimed, "Usagi-Chan could die!"  
"She's not going to die." Yaten's voice was calm and even "Seiya and Usagi truly love each other and they will make it through this last test."  
Minako turned around and buried her head in head in Yaten chest, Yaten nodded to Rei and then led Minako to a couch in the waiting room.  
Suddenly a nurse appeared in the waiting room, "The doctor will see all of you now."  
"All of us?" Rei asked surprised, "I thought because were weren't family…"  
The nurse shook her head; "Dr. Mizuno explained everything. She and Dr. Kerring are waiting for you in conference room number 3. I will take you there if you sill all follow me."  
Rei followed close behind the nurse, Yaten and Minako were next, Minako leaning against Yaten for support and everyone else followed slowly.  



	5. Sayign Goodbye

Ami watched as the somber group entered the conference room and looked towards Ami watching her facial expressions carefully.   
"How is Usagi-Chan?" Hotaru was the first to break the silence.  
"Sit down, please." Dr. Kerring's expression was grim.  
"How is Usagi-Chan?" It was Minako's question this time.  
"Ms. Tuskino hasn't regained consciousness since she was brought in." Dr. Kerring informed the large group. Before Dr. Kerring could say anything else his beeper went off.  
"Dr. Kerring go ahead. I can take care of it here."  
"Thank you, Dr. Mizuno." Dr. Kerring excited the room quickly.  
Ami stood up and Taiki took her into his arms.  
"So what's going on Ami-Chan?" Makoto asked.  
"Usagi-Chan is on life support. She is having a hard time breathing and her heartbeat is irregular." Ami took a deep breath, "If your memories are correct then this is something the senshi need to deal with."  
"I agree." Haruka replied.  
"Can we get in there now Ami-Chan?" Rei asked quietly.  
"We can get in there whenever. Because I am a doctor on her case. Do you all have you transformation sticks?" Everyone was surprised to see when everyone nodded. "Then let's go."  
  
Everyone filed slowly into Usagi's room in the ICU; Ami quickly pulled the blinds on the windows.  
"Hey Usagi-Chan," Rei greeted, "Were here to help you out. Guess what? We are going to transform for the first time since the final battle with Galaxia. Think we can still do it? I wish you could have been awake to see us transform."  
"Mercury!"  
"Venus!"  
"Mars!"  
"Jupiter!"  
"Uranus!"  
"Neptune!"  
"Saturn!"  
"Pluto!"  
Instead of the bright colors and the power washing over the women present there was nothing. They all called out their transformation words again but nothing happen.   
"What the Hell?!" Haruka exclaimed.  
"Why can't we transform?" Hotaru asked.  
Rei's knees went weak and she slowly slid to the floor her gaze on the crack in the floor, willing the tears to go away. Minako turned and buried her face in Yaten's shoulder not bothering to hide the tears. Haruka's hand dropped from its raised position and slowly her transformation stick with the sign of Uranus on it clattered to the floor. Makoto's hand was halfway between being raised in the air and down, and Michiru still had her arm in the arm. Setsuna hadn't transformed either and had retreated into her own world. Hotaru who stood just in front of her hand her hands balled in tight fists, and if anyone was paying attention it would have been obvious that the 21 year was trying hard not to cry. Ami busied herself with checking the machine's that were connected to Usagi.  
"Why couldn't we transform?" Minako whispered, fear mixed with grief and anger apparent in her voice.  
Ami shook her head, "For whatever reason Usagi is past medical science and the senshi can't help her."  
"Don't say that!" Rei exclaimed standing up and hurrying over to Usagi's bedside "We can help her. This is the biggest battle of her life, we can help her get through this."  
"Rei-Chan no!" Ami exclaimed, "This is something we can't help Usagi with."   
"Don't say that." Rei had lost her battle with her tears, "Don't say you're giving up on her! I won't let you! I am going to find a way to help her!" With those words Rei ran out of the hospital, and nobody made any move to go after her.  
"Someone needs to talk to Mamoru-San, he needs to know." Makoto said quietly.  
Ami nodded, "He will be on duty later tonight, I will tell him then."  
"We should probably get going." Yaten said.  
"Yeah, you guys aren't really even supposed to be in here."   
  
"Mamoru-San!" Ami's call stopped Mamoru from reaching the nurses station.  
"Hello Ami-San." Mamoru responded running a hand through his hair.  
"When do you have your next break? We need to talk." Ami's voice sounded a lot stronger than she felt.  
Mamoru looked at his watch, "I'm off in half an hour. Can this chat wait until then?"  
Ami nodded, "Yeah I have another patient to see, then I'm off also. I will meet you in the cafeteria then."  
Ami took the elevator up to the ICU, nodded to the nurses and walked into Usagi's room. "Hi, Usagi-Chan." Ami had always encouraged the families of her patients who were in a coma to talk to them. "So, I'm going to talk to Mamoru-San about you. I don't know what to tell him. I mean as a doctor I know how to tell him as far as medical science goes, but friend to friend I have no idea what to say, you were always better with words than I was. We are all worried about you Usagi-Chan. None of us can transform, and we are all feeling so much pain and none of know how to help each other. With you in a coma and it came to a shock when we couldn't help you and with our powers, even Setsuna couldn't transform. We are all pulling for you though Usagi-Chan. Even though we can't transform anymore, and this may be the end of the Sailor Senshi you are still our best friend. And if you love Seiya then that what we want you to be with him. Ami glanced at her watch, "I have to go meet Mamoru-San now. I will stop by again tomorrow before I go on duty."  
With those words Ami walked out of the ICU and towards the cafeteria. Ami spotted Mamoru easily sitting in a corner, before joining him she grabbed a cup of coffee and then sat down across from him. "Hello Mamoru-San…" Ami was about to blurt out what she was going to say when Mamoru interrupted her.  
"Ami-San if this is about Usagi, I don't want to hear it. Believe me I got read the riot act from Haruka when she found out that I signed the divorced papers."  
"This is about Usagi-Chan…"  
"Then I don't want to hear it and if you will excuse me." Mamoru moved to stand up.  
"Would you sit down, shut up, and listen to me?" Ami's voice was raised in anger and frustration she never vent on anyone, let alone her best friend's ex-husband, co-worker and mentor.  
Mamoru sat quietly in response "What's going on Ami?"  
"This is about Usagi but right now I could care less that the two of you are divorced." Ami started "Usagi truly loves Seiya I think, and it is obvious that he truly loves her." And with that Ami preceded to tell Mamoru everything Setsuna and Minako had remembered, and what had happened only hours before at the restaurant.  
"So you are telling me that Usagi is here in this hospital and I knew nothing about it?" Mamoru asked "Why wasn't I aware of it?"  
"Because Mamoru, everyone knows you 2 just went through a divorce the staff basically thought that it would be better if you weren't informed on it."   
Mamoru sat silently trying to gather his thoughts, "I still should have been informed, we may not be married anymore but we do share a daughter."  
"Mamoru don't go into this now. It's over and I am telling you now." Ami replied. "But still right now I don't think you should visit. Seiya's there almost 24-7 and the last thing Usagi-Chan needs right now is any negative energy, from anyone."  
"Seiya gets to see her and I don't?" Mamoru roared. "I have known her for over a thousand years and I don't get to see her?"  
"No, Mamoru, as her doctor I am restricting it. If we want Usagi to come out of this she needs all the positive energy. Usagi has suffered a tremendous shock, as have the rest of us, the crystal is gone, literally Mamoru, it's not just inside Usagi's body waiting for the right time to appear again."  
"What about the fight with Fiori (Think freaky guy in the R movie cause I can't remember how to spell his name), the crystal broke then and I was able to help her."  
"Yeah, with the help of Fiori, believe me if one of us could think of anything besides transforming we would have thought of it already. But none of can come up with anything."  
  
"Rei do you want some tea?" Chad (His name is way to long to even attempt to spell! So he is Chad now!) stood at the doorway in the temple, Rei's back was to him as she faced the fire and prayed. She had been like that for a good 4 hours now. No response "Rei can I get you some tea?" Chad called again, still no response. "Rei-Chan tea?"  
"Chad what is it?" Rei's voice was irritated like it usually was when she talked to Chad when he was pestering her. There was something Chad had never heard before, sadness, true penetrating grief that went straight to Chad's heart.  
"I was wondering if I could get you some tea or something to eat you have been in her an awfully long time, you deserve a break." Chad responded.  
"No, thank you Chad." Rei said quietly returning to face the fire. But before she could bow her head again she collapsed.  
Chad rushed to Rei's side quickly, Rei was conscious but her face was flaming "OK, I am forcing you to quit for the night."  
"Chad you don't understand…"  
"I do understand that if you don't get some rest you aren't going to accomplish anything." Chad cut of Rei's words and helped her to her feet, "now come on and drink some tea with me."  
Once they sat at the table Chad asked, "So what's going on?"  
"What gave you the idea that something is wrong?" Rei asked.  
"Minako-Chan called about and hour ago, and it's obvious whenever something is wrong with her, she doesn't hide her feelings well. So what's wrong?"  
"Usagi-Chan's in the hospital." Rei's voice was quiet and clogged with tears.  
"Is she going to be OK?" Chad's words were simple but they brought the tears Rei had been fighting all day to re-appear.  
"Ami-Chan is her doctor, so if anyone can help her than Ami-Chan can, but she was unconscious when they took her in at like 6 this evening. But so far she hasn't regained it."  
"Do they know what's wrong with her?"  
Rei shook her head, "No."  
Ami's a good doctor, Usagi will be OK." Chad's words were meant to soothe Rei, and he places his arms around Rei in a small hug "Now you should get some rest."  
Rei nodded, "Thanks Chad."  
"For what?"  
"For being here for me."  
Chad didn't respond but carried away the tea tray.  
Rei moved to her room, changed quickly into a pair of pajamas, Rei pulled back the covers on her bed and she slid under the covers.  
  
"Seiya would you at least say something!" Yaten's words held frustration, anger and worry.  
Seiya didn't respond but stared back out the window up to the stars, towards where Kimnoku would be.  
"Seiya." Yaten waved a hand in front of Seiya's face another time.  
Seiya finally snapped out of it "What?" Seiya's voice sounded worn.  
"Are you OK?" Yaten asked shooting a worried look at Taiki. "We are all worried about Usagi-Chan. But you haven't said a word or moved since you got back from the hospital."  
"There is a little 7 year old girl and because of me her mother could die at any moment!" All 3 fell silent, all overcome by memories of their mother, Seiya had been 7 when she was murdered.  
"You didn't know, Seiya." Yaten tried to console, but the 3 men were in no mood to talk.  
  
Makoto woke the next morning to the phone ringing "Hello?" Makoto asked rubbing her eyes.  
"Makoto, did I wake you?" Mamoru asked.  
Makoto glanced at the clock, 10:00, "No, that's fine." She had slept later then she though she would, her dreams having been plagued with nightmares of life without Usagi-Chan around.  
"I have a favor to ask."  
"What can I do with you?" Makoto asked stifling a yawn.  
"Can you watch Chibi-Usa for a little bit? I have to go away to think. I already took off work."   
"Sure, she can stay with me. It's no problem. Do you want to drop her off?"  
"Yes, is an hour enough time?"  
"Yeah." Makoto worked out a few more details with Mamoru before hanging up. Makoto sighed, she felt bad for Mamoru, his voice had held sadness and he was obviously exhausted.  
Makoto quickly got a shower then set to put clean sheets on the bed in the spare bedroom and she was just putting the last pillow in place when the doorbell rang.  
Makoto opened the door, Chibi-Usa clung to Mamoru, her lip quivering and her cheeks were tear stained.  
"Hi, Chibi-Usa-Chan. Come on it. How would you like some cookies? I made them myself." Makoto suggested.  
"Cookies?" Chibi-Usa asked suddenly interested.  
"Yup, they are in the kitchen, you can go get some." When Chibi-Usa disappeared into the kitchen Makoto asked "What's wrong with Chibi-Usa?"  
"She's not happy I'm leaving and I had to tell her about Usagi."  
Makoto nodded, "How long will you be gone?"  
"For awhile, but Chibi-Usa…Setsuna stopped by."  
Makoto raised an eyebrow "Oh?"  
"She thinks now is the time to send her to the past." Mamoru's eyes showed worry.  
Makoto laid a hand on Mamoru's arms, "She's going to be OK."  
"Yeah, but it's different this time. Makoto I'm concerned, Crystal Tokyo had been built by the first time Chibi-Usa came to the past."  
Makoto and Mamoru sat at the table; Makoto crossed her legs nervously. "The senshi have all been talking about it. We are all nervous about what is going to happen to the future, with you and Usagi divorced, Seiya and Usagi and now that we aren't able to transform, and Usagi is in a comma…What's to become of Earth?"   
Mamoru ran a hand through his hair "I wish I knew. I am tied to this Earth and yet I can understand nothing of what is to become of it."  
"Mamoru are you sure you should be leaving now."  
Mamoru nodded, "Yes, I am doing a favor for Setsuna."  
"A favor? For Setsuna? What is it? And what cant' she do it?"  
"Honestly I think she wants me out of Tokyo for awhile until things clear up around here. As for what the favor is I have to look for some "legendary sailor senshi", honestly I think it is some wild goose chase."  
"Another senshi? Who was she? Where is she from? Was she on the moon?" Makoto racked her memory trying to remember any other senshi.  
"Sailor Sun Star. I can't remember her, but Setsuna said that she was Serenity's highest guard. Higher, and more trusted then the 8 of you."  
Makoto fell silent, her hands clasped idly in her lap.  
"I should probably go." Mamoru said standing up, "Thanks again for watching Chibi-Usa for me."  
  
"What's with the scout meeting?" Minako asked, her eyes were swollen and red, and Yaten's arms around her waist seemed to be the only thing supporting her.  
"Yeah, shouldn't we be at the hospital with Usagi-Chan?" Haruka's words were gruff.  
Michiru lay a bandaged hand on Haruka's shoulder, her hands were cut when Michiru had picked up the crystal shards she had held the shards so tightly they had left deep wounds in her pale flesh. "Haruka, now more than ever we need to have a scout meeting now more than ever."  
"Where are Makoto and Setsuna?" Rei ranted, Rei's eyes had dark circles under them but her eyes held no tears or any signs of the,  
"They will be here." Hotaru assured her eyes down cast.  
"Sorry we are late." Setsuna said breezing into the room.  
Makoto followed with Chibi-Usa clinging to her.  
"What's Chibi-Usa-Chan doing here?" Ami asked.  
"Mamoru-San had to take care of something for me." Setsuna responded.  
"So why did you call this meeting then?" Taiki asked.  
"It's time to send Chibi-Usa to the past." Setsuna responded.  
"But we haven't seen any sing of Wiseman!" Minako exclaimed.  
"And Crystal Tokyo hasn't been established." Ami added.  
"We can't transform, meaning we can't protect our princess here. Meaning you're past selves can protect Small Lady better." Setsuna responded "We explained as much as Small Lady needs to know."  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan are you going to say good-bye?" Makoto asked trying to pry Chibi-Usa's fingers from around her neck.  
"I don't want to go! I want my Mommy and Daddy!" Chibi-Usa burst in tears again.  
"Chibi-Usa say good-bye." Makoto sat Chibi-Usa on her feet.  
Chibi-Usa ran towards Minako "Aunt Minako don't make me go! Please! Please." Chibi-Usa begged.  
Everyone watched as Minako hugged Chibi-Usa tears streaming down her face. "Chibi-Usa-Chan if Setsuna thinks you should do you should." Minako pulled away from Chibi-Usa and looked on her face, brushing the tears from her cheeks "You'll be OK, and you'll have fun. You'll be back in no time. Be a good girl and say goodbye to everyone."  



	6. Dealing

Everyone watched as Chibi-Usa disappeared. The group stood in an uncomfortable silence that was broken by Ami's beeper.  
"Rei may I use your phone?" Ami asked glancing at her beeper.  
"Yeah, go ahead." Rei nodded.  
"How is Chibi-Usa supposed to now when to come home?" Minako asked tearfully.  
"When she gets there the Luna Ball will appear." Setsuna tapped her watch "She can reach me at anytime through this."  
"Where did Mamoru-San go?" Haruka asked.  
"America. There is a Sailor Senshi left to find. And she may be able to help us, help Usagi-Chan."   
"We've got to go to the hospital." Ami announced coming back into the room.  
"What's wrong? What happened to Usagi?" Haruka asked quickly.  
"She's come out of her coma." Ami replied.   
"Is she OK?" Minako asked.  
"Well, I have to get there to check on her." Ami smiled. "But it's a good sign."  
  
"Where could she be?" Seiya asked pacing passing Haruka who was passing also.  
"She's been in there for half an hour." Haruka's voice was nervous.  
"Here she comes!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
Everyone's faces that once held a hopeful expression fell at the look of grief on Ami's face.  
"Ami-Chan what's wrong?" Seiya asked.  
Ami sat on a chair in the middle of the group. "Usagi-Chan life can not be sustained without the Silver Crystal. It's like," Ami took a deep breath to keep from crying, "if a person's major organs fail they can't live without being connected to machines or an organ transplant. That's the way Usagi's connection to the Silver Crystal is. But there is no machine or transplant we can do to help her. The other doctors don't know this but Usagi-Chan is going to die. There is nothing any of us can do to help her. You all can see her now. She knows she is going to die soon."  
Everyone headed in silence to the hospital room Usagi was in, but Minako fell back.  
"Minako-Chan aren't you coming?" Yaten asked.  
Minako shook her head, tears streaming down her face "I can't. How can I go in there and face my best-friend when we both know she is going to die?"  
Yaten wrapped her arms tightly around Minako "You can go in there because she is your best friend, and she is going to die."  
Minako nodded, "I know your right."  
Yaten took Minako's hand and they followed the group.  
  
"Hi guys come in." Usagi's words were above a whisper but she had a cheerful tone to her voice.  
Everyone gathered slowly around Usagi, Haruka and Seiya taking both of her hands. "How are you feeling Kitten?"  
"Like a bus ran over me." Usagi replied with a slight giggle.  
Haruka and Seiya shot a "look" towards Ami "Haven't you been on pain killers?"  
Usagi smiled, "No, I didn't want them. When I fall asleep…" Usagi didn't need to finish her sentence. Usagi looked around her, her gaze falling on Minako "Minako-Chan don't cry for me…" She smiled at Yaten "I'm so happy for the both of you, I'm so glad that you two could be together after everything we have all gone through. You to Ami-Chan, Taiki-kun, you all found a love that will last forever. I just wish I could be at the wedding…" Usagi shook her head, "I will be there though, watching over all of you, for always." Usagi turned her head slightly toward Michiru and Haruka. "Thank you so much. I know that this is the one thing you have wanted to prevent from happening, it's not your fault so don't blame yourself OK?"  
"But Koneko we could have…"  
"No, don't say it Haruka," Usagi interrupted, "you couldn't have prevented this, it was inevitable. You'll see that in time. And all of you for the first time in a long time have the chance to persuade your dreams and goals…Seiya I-" Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry!" Usagi burst into tears with her words.  
Seiya leaned over Usagi, "Sorry for what?" Seiya gently wiped the tears from Usagi's cheeks.  
"For everything I have put you through. For everything I've done to you."  
"Don't apologize, I love you. Usagi, I would rather have gone through hell and back then never to have met you." Seiya brushed a soft lock of golden hair away from Usagi's face and he hesitantly kissed Usagi softly on the lips.  
As Seiya pulled away Usagi's eyes got a far away look in them. "She's going to help you. Just trust her OK? Promise me you will trust her."  
"Who?" Haruka asked.  
Usagi shook her head, "I don't know." Usagi's expression changed to that of sadness "Don't cry for me OK? Everything will be OK in the end you'll see."  
Suddenly the door opened and the nurse walked in. "What are you doing in here? You can't be here. Visiting hours are over."  
Ami nodded, "You guys need to say goodbye. Can you give them a minute."  
The nurse nodded, "Yes, doctor." The nurse quietly closed the door behind her.  
"God Usagi you can't go!" Rei exclaimed.  
"Rei-Chan, I can't stay, my mother is waiting for me."  
"Princess your crescent moon…" Michiru exclaimed.  
"I know." Usagi responded "It's almost time. I will see you again I promise."  
  
Everyone filed solemnly out of the room. Suddenly Minako ran from the group at breakneck speed. Sobbing as she went, Minako ran out the sliding doors to the exit of the hospital. Minako put her hands out in front of her to keep from running into the brick wall. Minako sank to her knees sobbing into the night.  
  
"Makoto would you like us to take you home?" Haruka asked, "We can make room for you."  
Rei, Setsuna and Hotaru already sat in the back seat. Yaten had gone after Minako and Taiki was taking a stunned Seiya home. Makoto shook her head. "No, I don't think so, I think I am going to walk home."  
"Are you sure?"  
Makoto blinked back tears and nodded.  
  
Motoki picked up the phone "Hello?"  
"Motoki-kun?"  
Motoki's breath caught in his through. To most people Ami's voice would sound professional, but Motoki had known her for 12 years now and he could tell she was upset. "Is Usagi-Chan OK?"  
"No…Motoki she…she's gone…"  
"Ami-Chan I'm sorry. Where is chibi-Usa-Chan?"  
"She went to stay with family. She left earlier today. Mamoru-san is in America."  
"Thanks for calling me Ami-Chan." Motoki replied softly "I'm sorry."  
Motoki sat quietly for a second and then grabbed his keys and headed for Makoto's apartment. Knowing her she would be home by herself.  
Motoki reached up to ring the doorbell when he heard something shatter. Motoki ran the bell quickly "Makoto-Chan? It's Motoki! Will you let me in?" No response "Makoto-Chan I know your upset. Will you let me in?"  
"Go away Motoki-kun." Makoto's words were filled with tears.  
The next sound was that of something else shattering. Motoki turned the doorknob slowly pushing it open. He cautiously walked into Makoto's apartment as another sound of glass shattering reached Motoki's ears, this time it was obvious was the noise coming from the kitchen.  
Motoki found Makoto on the kitchen floor her harms bleeding from cuts on them. She didn't notice Motoki at first, she was busy preparing to cut herself again. Motoki kneeled next to her "I thought I told you to go away?" Makoto demanded through her teardrops.  
Motoki was now kneeling in front of Makoto "Makoto why are you doing this?"  
"What's the point? What the point to being alive if Usagi isn't?" Makoto's hands were shaking violently.  
Motoki took both of her hands into his and then he pulled Makoto to him. Makoto clung to him sobbing into his chest. The two sat like that for a long time, when Makoto's sobs slowed and then were replaced by gasps for air Motoki scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom, setting her gently on the counter. Gingerly Motoki set to cleaning the cuts on Makoto's arms. "This might sting." Motoki warned before applying alcohol. Makoto flinched but didn't make a sound. "The cuts aren't deep but they are going to hurt tomorrow."  
"Thanks Motoki-kun."  
"You should get some sleep." Motoki suggested, "I can see myself out."  
"Thanks Motoki-kun." Makoto sniffed.  
"I'll stop by tomorrow OK?" Motoki hugged Makoto and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
That night Makoto cried herself to sleep. But when she woke the next morning the glass was gone, and only the sting of her arms was a reminder of what had happened the night before.  
  
*shatter* "Haruka at least say something please." Michiru implored. Her eyes were swollen and red rimmed from years. After they had dropped Rei off at the temple the grave outer senshi returned to their home. Setsuna retreating to her room, Michiru and Hotaru had gone to the foyer they had talked and cried about Usagi. And Haruka had retreated to the bottle. That had been hours ago, and Haruka hadn't let up nor said a word.   
"What do you want me to say Michi?" Haruka slurred, "That I'm sorry she is gone? There was nothing we could do? May she rest in peace and talk about the good old days when she was alive? I don't think so! This was our fault yours and I. We were supposed to be able to help her. To protect her from every evil! You know what I'm going to do?" Haruka rose shakily to her feet. "I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch who killed out princess!" *shatter* Haruka smashed another crystal tumbler against the wall.  
"Haruka don't so this." Michiru touched Haruka's shoulder lightly.  
Haruka pushed her hand away violently and grabbed her car keys that sat on the counter.  
"No, Haruka. You're not going anywhere." Michiru grabbed the keys from the taller blonde, she dropped the keys in the fire in the fire place.  
"Damn you Michiru!" Haruka screamed in anger *smash*. "This is all Seiya's fault." *crash* this time it was all of the glasses that shattered.  
  
Setsuna sighed she could hear the crashes down the hall. She hadn't made any move to see what was wrong. She could distinctly hear Haruka's drunk slur and Michiru's tear pleads for Haruka to calm down.  
Even Setsuna, the one person who had once known everything was clueless as they why Usagi had died, it wasn't supposed to have happened this way. Setsuna sighed and went back to staring out the window, depression sinking in, she didn't know what was happening, but already the world was slowly crumbling with Usagi gone, and it was starting with the ruin of the senshi.  
  
"You are allowed to be upset." Taiki said as Ami finished working on something from work.  
"Upset? Why?" Ami asked. "I'm the doctor, Usagi was the patient, doctors sometimes loose their patients. There was nothing I could do to help her."  
"Ami, forget all your training for right now!" Taiki exclaimed. "Your best friend died today. You are allowed to cry."  
"I can't afford to cry. I have to much work to do." Ami stammered.  
Taiki walked up to Ami and put his arms around her pulling Ami into a tight hug. Ami didn't cry but she clung to Taiki as if her life depended on it.  
  
Chad tip toed quickly passed Rei's room so as not to wake her. Rei had come home and had talked only enough to tell them of what had happened. Instead of the silence from inside though there was a new sounds there, the sound of tears. Chad slid open the door slowly and peeked in, Rei sat on her bed tears streaming down her face, staring out the window up at the moon.  
Chad sat on the bed next to Rei and Rei and leaned against him, she didn't cry into his shoulder like he had expected him to. In time Rei finally fell asleep her head resting on Chad's chest.  
  



	7. Telling Chibi-Usa

Naru walked into the church where Usagi's funereal was being held. The large church was overflowing with friends of Usagi.   
She could see Ami, Minako, Makoto Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Taiki, Yaten and Motoki all squished into a row behind Usagi's family. Seiya was no where in sight, Naru had heard that he and his brothers were back, Naru was also surprised to find that Chibi-Usa and Mamoru were not in attendance. Naru had been devastated, as well as everyone else when they had found out about Usagi. The world seemed to be mourning the loss of her, snow fell in flurries and the clouds were dark an ominous, the temperature below freezing.  
Naru took a seat in the back of the church, everyone listened as they a minister spoke about Usagi, and then other people in turn talked about her. The people closest to Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto and that group were all silent, the 10 didn't move or speak once during the whole service.  
Naru followed the long line of people saying goodbye, Usagi's funereal would be an open casket and then the pall barriers (I know that is spelled wrong.) Usagi wore a pale pink dress her hair done in it's usual style, her hands were crossed across her chest, a simple engagement ring on her left hand.  
  
"Mom why did I have to leave them?" Usagi asked softly.  
Serenity lay a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder, "It's part of the plan."  
"But my daughter's down there!" Usagi cried, she could see Chibi-Usa in the past already arguing with Usagi's past self. "You've got to understand that."  
"Believe me I do." Serenity's words held sadness. "But this has to happen, my daughter, if you're to become the Queen you should be…"  
"What will happen to my senshi? They are already having problems, I don't want to see them hurt."   
"Your senshi must stand time. They will go on with their lives, like they will. You'll see, they will pull through this." Serenity's words were confident.  
"I don't want to leave them though!" Usagi cried, "Their my friends, my family," Usagi looked at the ring on her left hand "my one love."  
  
1 month later:  
Hotaru lay the roses on Usagi's grave; she came to visit often. "Everything is changing." Hotaru whispered to the wind "Michiru-Mama and Haruka-Papa are in England. They say there is no reason for them to stay in Tokyo anymore. Michiru-Mama is performing there; they asked me to go with them. I couldn't go though. No one talks to each other anymore. We haven't al been in the same room since…well since your funereal. I'm staying with Setsuna-Mama. Chibi-Usa-Chan hasn't come back; I'm glad she hasn't though. We all miss you Usagi-Chan."  
A twig cracking behind Hotaru caused her to jump and turn around, Hotaru hand flew to her chest.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Tuskino Shingo stood behind Hotaru.  
Hotaru smiled slightly, "It's fine."  
"You come here a lot don't you?" Shingo asked.   
Hotaru nodded, "Yes."  
"Your friend's come a lot too. We can tell there are always flowers here."  
"Yes, we all miss Usagi." Hotaru wrapped her arms around herself to keep from shivering.  
"It's really cold out here. There is a coffee shop around the corner, would you like to join me?"  
"Weren't you going to stay here?" Hotaru motioned to the grave.  
"I'll come back later. Nobody should be out in this weather." Shingo pulled Hotaru to her feet.  
  
"You and Usagi were close weren't you?" Shingo asked.  
Hotaru nodded and set her cup of tea on the saucer "Yeah, she was my first friend."  
  
2 months later  
Mamoru handed the woman the money in exchange for a set of keys, "I thought Hawaii was supposed to be warm?" Mamoru questioned.  
"It's been cold like this for a month now…" The woman's sentence trailed, "No one can figure it out. Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
"Yes, actually, I am looking for a woman named Tiffany. They told me in California that she was hear."  
"Tiffany Roberts?" The woman asked.  
Mamoru nodded, "Yes. You know her?"  
"Around here everyone knows about her. Her father's the owner of this hotel, and just about everything around here."  
"Then could you tell me where to find her?" Mamoru asked, his hopes rising.  
The woman pushed her long brown hair over her shoulder and glanced at her watch "Right now, I would say she is probably having dinner in the hotel restaurant." The woman glanced around "I can take you to her now if you wish."  
Mamoru nodded "Thank you."  
"Ms. Roberts?" The woman.  
Tiffany turned to face the couple, her deep brown eyes focused on Mamoru, "Thank you Missy. Mr. Shields take a seat."  
"How did you know my name?" Mamoru questioned taking the seat across from Tiffany.  
"Well, I have been waiting for you for several months now."  
"I honestly thought this was some wild goose chase Setsuna was sending me on." Mamoru confessed.  
Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "Setsuna doesn't lie." Tiffany went back to staring out the window.  
"Are you OK?" Mamoru asked.  
Tiffany never took her eyes off the window as she spoke, "The Earth, Sun and Moon are in turmoil. All 3 are off, it takes all 3 working together for Earth and the other planets to peacefully coexist."  
"You heard about Usagi?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yes." Tiffany nodded sadly, "And when we get to Tokyo you will see just how peacefully 8 planetary senshi work together now."  
"Go back to Tokyo?" Mamoru asked surprised the thought had never crossed his mind.  
"Yes, go back to Tokyo. I told you what it takes to make the planets peacefully coexist, we know that already one of the pieces has been removed. We need to be there or there will be no hope for the senshi."  
The cell phone sitting on the table next to Tiffany began to ring and Tiffany picked it up "Hello? Hello Setsuna. Actually Mamoru is with me right now. Yes we are coming in on the next flight. Yes we will see you then."  
"Setsuna wants us to come home immediately. She said she is going to bring Chibi-Usa home and she wants you there when she gets there. So let me go pack my things and then we can go to the airport."  
  
"Setsuna what was so important that we had to come from England? Couldn't you have talked to us on the phone?" Haruka asked.  
"We need at least one last scout meeting." Setsuna responded. "Besides Chibi-Usa-Chan is coming back today. She is going to need all the support she can get."  
"Chibi-Usa's coming back?" Minako asked looking up from the modeling contract she was reading.  
"Yes," Setsuna nodded. "Chibi-Usa-Chan is coming back today."  
"Who's going to tell her?" Minako asked setting the contract down and pulling a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder and twisting it nervously, and black bow had replaced the usual red one.  
"Mamoru will." Setsuna replied.  
"Mamoru?" Michiru asked surprised, "Is he back then?"  
"Sorry our plane got in late." Mamoru said coming into the temple.  
"Hello Setsuna." Tiffany greeted softly following Mamoru.  
"Who are you?" Haruka asked, suspiciously looking Tiffany up and down taking in her black tank top and black pants.  
"Haruka this is Tiffany Roberts, or Sailor Sun Star."  
"Sailor Sun Star?" The group asked surprised.  
"The last Sailor Senshi of this Solar System." Tiffany added. While Tiffany conversed with Setsuna Mamoru hugged each of the girls talking to them in a soft-concerned tone.  
"So are we going to bring back Mamoru's daughter or what?" Tiffany questioned.  
Setsuna nodded and flipped open her watched, "Chibi-Usa-Chan?"  
The group waiting silently, with baited breath for the sound of Chibi-Usa's voice.  
"Aunt Setsuna?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan are you ready to come home?"  
"Yes." Chibi-Usa's replied with quick.  
"OK do you remember what to do?" Setsuna asked.  
"Yes, let me say goodbye to everyone first."  
  
Minutes later in a flash of pink light Chibi-Usa appeared.  
"DADDY!!!!" Chibi-Usa cried throwing her arms tightly around Mamoru.  
"Did you have fun?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yeah, I saw you and Mommy, and Aunt Minako, and Aunt Makoto, and Aunt Rei, and Aunt Ami and Uncle Motoki and everyone!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed pulling away she ran to all her 'aunts' hugs and kisses on the cheek "Where's Momma?" A concerned look crossed Chibi-Usa's face.  
Everyone exchanged worried glances towards each other; finally 13 pairs of eyes fell on Mamoru. Mamoru sighed sadly, "Chibi-Usa-Chan come here."  
Chibi-Usa shook her head, "No, where's Momma?"  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan please come here." Mamoru practically begged.  
"No! Where's Momma!" Chibi-Usa cried the moon on her forehead glowing.  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan. Chibi-Usa-Chan calm down honey." Minako hushed quietly kneeling before Chibi-Usa.  
"NO!!!! WHERE'S MY MOMMY???" Chibi-Usa's voice got louder.  
"What's going on?" Chad asked coming in. Seeing Chibi-Usa his gaze fell on her glowing crescent moon.  
"Chad!" Rei exclaimed. "Get out of here."  
Chad stood still obviously completely stunned, "Chad, come on." Rei said dragging Chad out by his arm.  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan, remember how your mother was really sick and she was sleeping when you left?" Minako asked pushing away her tears, and her fear of what was going to happen after Chad saw what he had seen.  
Chibi-Usa took a shaky breath, "Yes. Is she still sick?"  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan…"  
  
"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!" Chibi-Usa cried running out of the temple. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!!"  
Everyone stood up to rush after Chibi-Usa; "We'll go after her." Haruka said standing up, Michiru right behind her.  
"What happened?" Rei asked coming back into the room, tears rolling down her own cheeks.  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan ran out, Haruka and Michiru went after her." Hotaru replied.  
  
Princess Serenity turned to her mother, "I have to go back there!"  
"Serenity we go through this every other day." Queen Serenity said shaking her head sadly.  
"I know. But how do I know when we I can go back?" The princess of the moon asked.  
"Your grandmother will tell you. But believe me you'll know." The dead queen replied.  
"Grandmother?" The princess turned her attention to the older woman.  
"Not quite yet, my dear. You must above all things learn patients before you go back down there. Right now your cousins will handle things. They are handling it nicely."  
Serenity gazed towards the picture taking in what her grandmother had just said. She could see Minako, after she had finished talking to Chibi-Usa she had collapsed into tears, Yaten now held her tightly. Taiki had a secure arm around Ami, Seiya stood in a dark corner and everyone but Rei stood silently. Only moments before she had seen Rei talking to Chad. He had been mad that Rei had not trusted him to tell her about the senshi, she could see him leaving the temple now.  
"Wait." Serenity turned back to her grandmother. "My cousins?"  
"Yes, your mother was not an only child my dear."  
"You weren't?" Serenity asked.  
"No, I wasn't."  
Serenity's grandmother spoke again, "Your mother was the 1st born of triplets: Serenity, your mother, Peace and Tranquillity, were the princesses of the moon. Your mother was betrothed a prince from a distant moon in a distant galaxy and they lived on the moon, and your mother ruled, Peace was betrothed to the prince of the sun, and Tranquillity was betrothed to the Prince of Venus."  
"Minako-Chan's my cousin?" Serenity asked surprised.  
Serenity nodded, "Yes."  
"And the new girl, is she my cousin also?"  
"Yes."  
"Then what's going to happen?" Serenity asked glancing back at Earth.  
"I can't tell you that my dear." The queen placed a soft hand on her daughter's shoulders.  
"Then can you tell me how come I don't remember Tiffany?"  
"Tiffany's mother and father were murdered when she was very young. The sun was thrown into a horrible state. The government was overthrown. Fearing for Tiffany's life she was sent to live with Tranquillity on Venus. By the age of 7 all royal princesses are promised to some prince or the other. Because Tiffany was orphaned by this time I gathered my sister and my senshi, your senshi's parents, and it was arranged for her to marry one of the prince's from a distant moon."  
"I have never met any girls so determined not to marry their betrothed." The queen's mother cut in frustration with the young people evident.  
"What do you mean?" The princess asked.  
"I mean you were mad because you didn't want to marry a person you hadn't fallen in love with even though you hadn't realized who you were in love with. Tiffany was mad because she had fallen in love with a person other than her betrothed, but he was also betrothed to another princess. Pluto, Mars, and Jupiter had fallen in love with commoners. Venus was also upset, being the granddaughter of the goddess of love she wanted to marry her one true love. Saturn and Mercury were to shy to show any interest in any gentlemen, and Neptune and Uranus had…Their own thoughts on the opposite sex."  
Tears filled Serenity's eyes; she didn't know how to make heads or tails out of anything her mother and grandmother had told her. But hearing about all her friends made her miss them even more everyday.  
  
When Haruka and Michiru returned with Chibi-Usa clinging to Michiru, her crescent moon had disappeared.   
"Come here princess." Mamoru called softly lifting his daughter into his arms "Don't cry anymore honey, your mother wouldn't want you to cry for her."  
Chibi-Usa's attempts at trying to stop her tears were causing her breath to turn raged. The last tears that ran down her cheek Mamoru moved to brush away. But as it came into contact with Mamoru's skin it crystallized making a small quarter dollar sized crystal.  
"Chi-Chibi-Usa-Chan." Minako stuttered.  
Chibi-Usa stood in front of everybody in a princess dress much like the one Usagi had worn. Chibi-Usa fell into a trance like state and then disappeared.  



	8. Crystal Times

This is the final chapter! Hope you guys like it! Hey at least there aren't going to be anymore cliffhangers!  
  
"Chibi-Usa-Chan." Serenity called softly to her daughter.  
"Mama?" Chibi-Usa asked looking around, attempting to see through the fog.  
The 3rd deceased heiress of the Moon stepped out from the fog, "Hello my darling."  
"Mama!" Chibi-Usa cried throwing her arms around her mother's neck. "I-I thought you were dead!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed in a surprised tone.  
"Chibi-Usa honey I am."  
"Where are we?" Chibi-Usa asked looking around her.  
"We are on the Moon where I live now."  
"Why can't you live with me?" Chibi-Usa asked getting tearful again. "Was it because I am back?"  
Tears filled Serenity's own blue eyes as she held her daughter at arm length, "No, baby it's nothing you have ever done."  
"But I bothered you when I was in the past."  
"Oh baby it's not your fault." Serenity pulled her daughter tightly to her so she wouldn't see the tears rolling down her face.  
"Can't I stay here with you?" Chibi-Usa begged.  
"No, your father and your aunts would miss you to much."  
"But they miss you!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.  
"I have 2 things you can take back with you." Serenity said changing the subject.  
"Really what?"  
Serenity moved into the fog and moved to get the sleeping kittens her mother had awoken from the time on the moon kingdom.  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Serenity called.  
Serenity placed a kitten in each of Chibi-Usa's hands. One kitten was gold with black eyes and black ears, the other was light blue-green and a dark blue-green tail.   
"Are they mine?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"No, one is for the new woman you will meet Tiffany and the other is for Aunt Michiru. The gold one is for Tiffany, his name is Apollo. The other one if for Aunt Michiru her name is Poseidon, Posy for short. Now I need you to hug me one last time and then go back to Earth."  
Chibi-Usa's lip began to tremble again, "I don't wanna go back!"  
"Give me a hug and a kiss and no more tears? OK?" Chibi-Usa clung to Serenity and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Now you hang on to Apollo and Posy."   
  
Chibi-Usa reappeared, only her tears streaked cheeks showed the signs that she had been crying.   
After handing the kittens to Tiffany and Michiru Chibi-Usa turned to her father, "Can we go home now Daddy?"  
"Yes. Let's go baby."  
  
  
3 years later  
"I can't stand this cold anymore." Tiffany cursed under her breath, carrying her newborn daughter, Nadine, in her arms.  
"Why is it always so cold here? It wasn't this cold the last time I went to the past. And it was the same month." Chibi-Usa questioned looking back and forth between her father and stepmother.  
"We are trying to figure that out Chibi-Usa-Chan." Apollo said from Mamoru's shoulder. "But it doesn't seem to be going well at the moment."  
"Yeah." Diana chimed in "Mom and Dad are always working now."  
Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, he knew exactly what the kitten and cats were talking about. All 4 cats, Luna, Artemis, Posy and Apollo and Luna and Artemis' two kittens and Posy and Apollo's 3 kittens were living with the Shields at the time being. While all of the senshi were around the world doing the things they loved.  
"At least they are all happy now." Tiffany asked picking a magazine up from a newspaper stand and paying the man.  
The Kou Minako graced cover of the magazine, the article was actually all about her, and how being a model, a wife and mother all at the same time was making her so happy.  
"Ami seems happy to. We don't talk all that much anymore. But I see the articles about her in the medical magazines I get. She had her daughter a month ago you know."  
"When is everybody coming back?" Chibi-Usa asked. "I miss them. Especially Aunt Minako."  
Mamoru smiled sadly, he felt horrible, it was mostly his fault his daughter didn't get to see her aunts much anymore. After he had announced that he and Tiffany were getting married it had upset the senshi and they had all seemed to drift apart.   
"We should get home." Tiffany suggested, "The kids shouldn't be out in this cold for long."  
"I could go to the past again." Chibi-Usa suggested.  
Mamoru lay a hand on his daughter's shoulder, while they had to force her to leave for the past the first time she loved going now. It was her only chance to see her mother ever again.  
"There isn't a reason for you to go back anymore. The battle with Chaos will be fast approaching." Mamoru responded.   
"Mamoru I'm so glad your home I think we figured it out." Luna said quickly rushing out.  
The group rushed inside the house after Luna, Tiffany setting the baby in the swing she loved to sit in.  
"We are picking up some major energy readings from here." Luna touched the spot on the computer with her paw.  
"Bad energy or good?" Mamoru asked and the question hung in the air.  
"We don't know just yet." Artemis replied. "But we think that you need to call the senshi together before you go to investigate."  
  
"Why are we all here." Makoto asked.  
"It's not like we can transform." Minako added cuddling her daughter to her chest.  
"You can now. I can reawaken the powers in you." Tiffany said quietly.  
"What? Why did you tell us about this sooner?" Haruka exclaimed. Causing her own daughter to begin crying (AN medical science has come a long way…Yes her and Michiru are still together.)  
"I wish you would stop doing that." Michiru said softly. The baby in Michiru's arm, her daughter joining her sister in wails. (Believe me there will probably be a story on this whether or not I write it…It'd be to fun to pass up!)  
"What are we going to do with the kids?" Rei asked looking towards her own daughter in Chad's arms (OK probably a fic here too…)  
"I say leave them with the husbands." Makoto voted.  
Rei smiled evilly at Chad "I second that."  
All the woman kissed their husband and daughters good-bye as they headed towards their destination. "Shouldn't we come?" Taiki asked.  
"This is something the senshi need to take care of." Tiffany interrupted. "That means Mamoru I want you to stay too, with Chibi-Usa."  
Mamoru looked ready to protest but didn't, "I'm coming with you." Chibi-Usa announced. "I know how to. I have already."  
"Right let's go."  
  
When the group was close to the sight Tiffany turned to them, her eyes close her hands stretched forth a golden glow appeared and in a flash of light 9 transformation sticks and a necklace appeared. With words exchanged between Tiffany and the rest of the scouts an amount of energy Tokyo hadn't seen in many years radiated around the group in dazzling colors. All the senshi stood in uniform; Tiffany's had dark red bows and dark orange ribbons.   
Once transformed the group didn't have a chance to get used to being in uniform again they hurried towards the points Luna had given them. But they got no where close to the sight when they were stopped but a force.  
All were brought to their knees but a strong pain in their hearts. Suddenly 10 crystals, a red orange one, a crystal, blue, orange, red, green, black, yellow, teal and purple were the rest of the colors. But suddenly in what looked like fairy dust they exploded. At this all 10 females collapsed.  
  
"Is that my sign?" Princess Serenity asked.  
Her mother and grandmother nodded, "That's your sign." Serenity hugged her grandmother and mother tightly "We will meet again."  
In a ball of energy Serenity moved towards the Earth floating above her senshi, her friends she whispered these words "Dear crystal, my dear dear friend please during the Earth trials." And then she added "Protect all of Earth's people until it comes such a time when they can live again in peace on their planet."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sat on her thrown. She had spent the first week of her solitude on Earth in Tokyo walking by everything she had spent time at in her life. But now she sat on her thrown she had been sitting there for almost a year now, but she didn't know. Days seemed to blur together. Her was one of her tests as the queen of Earth and the Moon. Protect the Earth without help from her senshi. The whole world was asleep under a deep freeze until such a time, as Serenity had promised. But for the time being she didn't eat, she didn't sleep she just sat in her silence. Slowly year followed year, decade followed decade and century followed century.  
Slowly Neo-Queen Serenity's time alone was coming to an end. And one day the cold went away and the sun came out and the birds began chirping again but she waited, waited for her senshi to come to her. And they did come. Quietly but they came, in a row of 8, in order of their planets.  
Slowly Ami and Taiki came forward, Taiki wore a knight's armor and Ami wore a deep sapphire spaghetti strap dress the sign of Mercury around the top. Neo-Queen Serenity noted all the girls had on similar dress. Ami and Taiki bowed slightly to their queen "We pledge out allegiance to you and you only my queen." The both spoke. The queen nodded with a kind smile knighting Taiki. Both arose and slip Ami standing on New-Queen Serenity's right and Taiki's. Everyone else followed, Minako and Yaten, Rei and Chad, Makoto and Ken (were back to spelling again!), Hotaru and Shingo, Setsuna and Ian. And finally Mamoru and Tiffany approached.  
"My queen my name is…" Tiffany's words were slightly muffled when she knelt.  
"I know who you are Tiffany." Neo-Queen Serenity replied laying a light hand on Tiffany's black hair. Mamoru kissed Serenity on the cheek before they fell into place.  
Neo-Queen Serenity sat quietly watching the door expecting to see the one person she wanted most in the world to walk through the door.  
"Majesty?" Taiki asked quietly.  
"Yes, Taiki."  
"I don't think he's coming." Taiki's words were quiet but she got the point, "We haven't seen him in years."  
"Well then." Serenity said standing up. "We have a lot of work to do." While the new Queen of the earth and moon began to speak everyone listened silent. All took a defense attack when the door slammed open.  
"Seiya." Serenity's words were almost silent. In long strides Seiya walked past all the senshi and their husbands until he stood right in front of her. "What took you so long?" Serenity asked restraining herself from throwing her arms around him.  
"I had to get these." Seiya held up a packet of pink and once white, now yellowed with age, envelopes in his left hand. "And I had to get this." In his right he held a replica of the simple diamond engagement ring. "That's if you'll have it."  
Serenity smiled with tears in her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck kissing him on the lips. As Seiya slipped the ring on her left finger he kissed her softly all over her face.  
Crystal Tokyo would start now, as Serenity set positions for each of her senshi, with Seiya at her side she was sure they would be able to get through anything.  
  
OK so after 80 long pages I finally finished it. Yay! OK well either email me or review this story please! Tell me what you think. This may be my very last fic ever…Schools getting crazy…but then again I love this stuff so there might be more short ones. We'll see what time, and story ideas, permits!  



End file.
